Bring On the Rain EFCSentinel
by Kara B
Summary: An EFC/Sentinel Crossover - fairly balanced between the 2 fandoms, lots of angst and unexpected plot twists.
1. Bring On the Rain: Foreward

***********************

Bring On the Rain

by Kathryn Burns

© February 2001

***********************

An Earth: Final Conflict/The Sentinel Crossover Story

  
  


Rating: PG/PG-13

  
  


READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES!!!

  
  


Archival: FanFiction Universe Archive, All others ask before using!

  
  


EFC Spoilers: 

EFC in general, One Taelon Avenue, and a few other mild spoilers including the smart money episode, Crossfire etc.

  
  


Sentinel Spoilers: 

The general premise of the show, specific episodes include: Pilot, Rogue

  
  


Other Spoilers: the story "The Other Side of Dark"

  
  


Disclaimer: You know the drill. The characters in this story DO NOT belong to me. They belong to Roddenberry/Alliance-Atlantis, Paramount, Pet Fly Productions or whoever owns them -- I'm just borrowing. I DO NOT make any money off this. I do this strictly for fun and personal enjoyment. I promise to return the characters (relatively) unharmed. For the record, I'm just a college student and have absolutely NO money at all so please don't sue me.

  
  


The song "Bring On the Rain" is from Jo Dee Messina's new CD, Burn (Tim McGraw sings the background vocals). It's a beautiful song!!! It's written by Billy Montana and Helen Darling.

  
  


AUTHOR'S NOTES:

It would be best if you read "The Other Side of Dark" but you can understand this story if you know the following information from the story:

  
  


In TOSOD, Joshua Doors was kidnapped and tortured by Agent Ronald Sandoval and several of his goons. Joshua was eventually rescued by Liam, but not before Sandoval implanted a device called an NSI in Joshua's brain. NSI stands for Neural Sensory Inducer. The device is allegedly designed to enhance the senses but it was misused by Sandoval, to torture Joshua. A doctor was able to deactivate the device but it cannot be removed from Joshua's head. This story takes place several months after and Joshua is still dealing with the events that occurred. In order to keep his life relatively normal, Joshua lied to Sandoval and told him that he didn't remember the events of his kidnapping.

  
  


***********************

i

_Another day has almost come and gone_

_Can't imagine what else could go wrong_

_Sometimes I'd like to hide away_

_Somewhere and lock the door_

_A single battle lost but not the war_

_'Cause_

  
  


_Tomorrow's another day_

_And I'm thirsty anyway_

_So bring on the rain_

  
  


_It's almost like the hard times circle round_

_A couple drops and they all start coming down_

_Yeah, I might feel defeated_

_I might hang my head_

_I might be barely breathing -- _

_But I'm not dead_

  
  


_Tomorrow's another day_

_And I'm thirsty anyway_

_So bring on the rain_

  
  


_I'm not gonna let it get me down,_

_I'm not gonna cry_

_And I'm not gonna lose any sleep tonight_

  
  


_Tomorrow's another day_

_And I'm thirsty anyway_

_So bring on the rain_

  
  


/i

"Bring On the Rain"

Jo Dee Messina (with Tim McGraw)

from her new CD, i _Burn_/i__

  
  


***********************


	2. Bring On the Rain: Chapter 1

Bring On the Rain

by Kathryn Burns

© February 2001

An Earth: Final Conflict/The Sentinel Crossover Story

Rating: PG/PG-13

READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES!

Archival: FanFiction Universe Archive, All others ask before using!

EFC Spoilers:

EFC in general, One Taelon Avenue, and a few other mild spoilers including the smart money episode, Crossfire etc.

Sentinel Spoilers:

The general premise of the show, specific episodes include: Pilot, Rogue

Other Spoilers: the story "The Other Side of Dark"

Disclaimer: You know the drill. The characters in this story DO NOT belong to me. They belong to Roddenberry/Alliance-Atlantis, Paramount, Pet Fly Productions or whoever owns them -- I'm just borrowing. I DO NOT make any money off this. I do this strictly for fun and personal enjoyment. I promise to return the characters (relatively) unharmed. For the record, I'm just a college student and have absolutely NO money at all so please don't sue me.

The song "Bring On the Rain" is from Jo Dee Messina's new CD, Burn (Tim McGraw sings the background vocals). It's a beautiful song! It's written by Billy Montana and Helen Darling.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

It would be best if you read "The Other Side of Dark" but you can understand this story if you know the following information from the story:

In TOSOD, Joshua Doors was kidnapped and tortured by Agent Ronald Sandoval and several of his goons. Joshua was eventually rescued by Liam, but not before Sandoval implanted a device called an NSI in Joshua's brain. NSI stands for Neural Sensory Inducer. The device is allegedly designed to enhance the senses but it was misused by Sandoval, to torture Joshua. A doctor was able to deactivate the device but it cannot be removed from Joshua's head. This story takes place several months after and Joshua is still dealing with the events that occurred. In order to keep his life relatively normal, Joshua lied to Sandoval and told him that he didn't remember the events of his kidnapping.

lyrics removed due to change in policy


	3. Bring On the Rain: Chapter 2

***********************

  
  


"Hey Chief?" Jim called as he entered the loft.

  
  


"Yeah Jim? What's up?" Blair asked, not looking up from his papers.

  
  


Jim sat down across from him and Blair glanced up, his attention shifting to the worry he could read on his Sentinel's face. "What's wrong?"

  
  


"Over the next few days we'll need to be more careful than normal about my senses."

  
  


Blair studied Jim's face for a moment, "Okay, man. You might as well, tell me what's wrong now, otherwise I'll keep bugging you till I get it."

  
  


"You've heard some negative things about the Taelons right?"

  
  


"Yeah man, I've read all about the alleged genetic experiments that the Taelons have been doing. I don't know if it's true but if it is then I'd say that they do love fiddling with genes." Jim looked at him worriedly and Blair knew he had hit upon one of the problems. "Look man, we'll be fine. I'll be there if anything were to happen - no sweat."

  
  


"Yeah well, I also received this today." He handed Sandburg a sheet of paper."

  
  


"Hey! They're inviting you to become a companion protector? Now that is cool!"

  
  


"But why now?"

  
  


"Maybe because you're one of the best cops around?"

  
  


"One of?" Jim asked.

  
  


Sandburg rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean, man."

  
  


"I did some research of my own on companion protectors."

  
  


"So what did you find, Jim?"

  
  


"Out of the over one hundred people invited to become protectors, none refused."

  
  


"So? It's like the opportunity of a lifetime."

  
  


"Well, you would think at least one or two would have done so. Not everyone is so ambitious. And another thing, I noticed that a number of close friends and relatives often experienced unfortunate tragedies shortly after people became protectors. Some were institutionalized, some are missing, but most were killed in freak accidents."

  
  


"That's awfully coincidental." Blair said, thoughtfully, "So you believe that people were forced into the service of the Taelons and that the Taelons killed family and friends? What about the police reports?"

  
  


"First of all, some covert ops units use the very same tactics. Second, humans create new weapons everyday, more and more undetectable. Third, the Taelons are aliens that we really don't know THAT much about. And I don't think I trust them. Besides, I can't take the job because they can't know about my senses."

  
  


"Oh come on Jim. This is hardly covert."

  
  


"Lots of the protectors were police or FBI. None of their former partners fared too well." Jim's pointed glance at Blair made his point clear. "I couldn't risk anything like that happening." he added, his voice worried and uneasy.

  
  


***********************

  
  


Renee caught up with Joshua as he hurried away from Belman's office.

  
  


"Joshua!"

  
  


"Leave me alone Renee."

  
  


She stopped him, "Exactly what the hell is so important about this conference?" She paused and when he said nothing she added, "Explain it to me. I want to understand."

  
  


"You actually think you can?"

  
  


"That's what this is about isn't it? Proving yourself. Proving that you're back to normal?"

  
  


"Do you know how tiresome it gets having people be so patronizing? Telling me they understand? Pretending they care? All I want is for them to treat me like something other than an object of pity."

  
  


He refused to look at Renee. She circled around to face him and saw the pain etched on his face. She placed a comforting hand on his arm, "Joshua, you were kidnapped and tortured. That's not something that will just go away. I know you're feeling vulnerable right now. I'm not saying that I know what you went through or that I know exactly how you feel. But it is okay to give yourself some time."

  
  


"How much time do I need? No, Renee, what I need is to get back to work. I need to do this. I have to."

  
  


"Okay. But you don't have to do this alone. Let me go with you - let me help."

  
  


***********************


	4. Bring On the Rain: Chapter 3

***********************

  
  


Forty-eight hours later, Joshua found himself sitting in a very boring meeting. He shifted uncomfortably in the hard-back chair and almost regretted not just letting Renee handle the conference, especially when she kicked him in the shin, interrupting an almost-yawn. He had allowed Renee to come along, not that she'd really given him any choice about that, anyway. He'd forgotten that most of the time these meetings were more socializing and less business. And of course, one could not forget the long presentations of figures and statistics. The presenters droned on and on, either sounding naively enthusiastic, or attempting to sound that way and everyone else pretty much pretended to look interested. Joshua seriously doubted that anyone was.

  
  


The meeting finally broke for lunch and Renee met him at the door, "Up for some lunch?"

  
  


Joshua nodded, fatigued, and the two walked down the hallway. Josh moved aside to let several people by //You would think they'd have hallways that two people could walk down, especially at a conference site//. He brushed against a closet door and:

  
  


_i He saw the closet as if it were open. As if the door were standing wide open. In the closet was a bomb ticking . . . and ticking away . . . counting down . . ."/i_

  
  


He shook his head and stopped for in his tracks, not moving. Touching his head, a look of confusion over what just happened crossed his face.

  
  


"Joshua, what's wrong?" Renee asked softly.

  
  


Joshua didn't seem to hear but he pulled open the closet. The door had evidently remained unopened for a long time, as it was hard to open, nearly painted shut for that matter. He got a look at the inside - - exactly as Joshua had "seen".

  
  


Renee looked at him, puzzled. The puzzlement turned to horror when she saw the contents of the closet.

  
  


She turned to the security guard at the end of the hall, and hurridly explained the situation. He came to look and immediately pulled out his radio and began sending instructions to the other guards in the building. Shortly after, Joshua followed Renee out of the building, feeling very shocked.

  
  


Outside, Renee asked, "How did you know?"

  
  


"I don't know." he answered. He felt confused, terrified, bewildered, and shocked. But by far the scariest thing to him was the realization that he had no control over this . . . whatever it was. Where had that come from? What was it? Why had he known? Was he going crazy? Should he tell anyone? He had no answer to any of these questions.

  
  


***********************

  
  


Blair Sandburg and Jim Ellison arrived at the museum early. Already the crowds had begun to gather -- People hoping for a glimpse of the Taelons.

  
  


They climbed out of the truck and Jim slowly took in his surroundings. Two men looked up from a group and headed across to meet them.

  
  


The shorter of the two introduced himself, "I'm Agent Ronald Sandoval," he said unemotionally, "And this is Major Liam Kincaid," he added indicating the taller man with blond hair. Jim nodded at Kincaid who seemed amused by Jim's reaction to Sandoval's attitude. Jim didn't like the way the man spoke, talking down.

  
  


"I'm Detective Jim Ellison." he said neutrally.

  
  


"Your record is quite impressive, Detective."

  
  


"Thank you."

  
  


Blair could tell that something about the agent made Jim uncomfortable, but Jim never liked federal agents anyway. They rarely had personality and tended to be ultra-businesslike and just plain bossy. It didn't look like Agent Sandoval was any different.

  
  


Blair introduced himself, "I'm Blair Sandburg. I'm an anthropologist and an advisor to the Cascade PD."

  
  


Sandoval looked at him, "I'm afraid we cannot allow civilians on the premises. I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

  
  


Blair looked hurt.

  
  


"He's my partner," Jim objected, emphasizing the word 'partner'.

  
  


"Detective, may I speak with you a moment?" Jim nodded and the two walked off to the side. "Detective, I don't know how you do things here and frankly, I don't care, but this is MY operation and what I say goes. I will not have a civilian here interfering, regardless of whether or not your boss decided to make an outsider your partner."

  
  


"I thought you said you wanted our best work, Agent?" Jim said, unable to entirely keep the sarcasm out of his voice, "Blair is a member of the Department. He just happens to be an advisor rather than a cop. And we do the best job when we work together. I would think that you'd want to use every resource available to protect your companions. He has the necessary clearance."

  
  


"Detective there is a certain need for secrecy, if you can't understand that . . ."

  
  


"I was in Covert ops. I think I know a thing or two about secrecy. And if you have any doubts about my abilities then why did you ask for me for this assignment? And why the hell did you recommend me for a companion protector position? You were the one who did that weren't you?"

  
  


"I don't like your attitude, Detective." Sandoval said threateningly.

  
  


Jim wasn't phased, "And I've had more than enough of yours." He turned and walked back to where Sandburg was in an animated conversation with Kincaid. A conversation about anthropology - no less. And Kincaid actually seemed genuinely interested.

  
  


Sandburg noticed his return and said something to Kincaid, who nodded and turned to talk with Sandoval. "You know Jim, I was thinking . . you know the bomb they found yesterday? At the business conference? I read the report. I know I wasn't supposed to but I was waiting in Simon's office for you two and I was naturally curious. There was no logical reason anyone should have found the bomb. I mean, it was in an old closet that was no longer in use."

  
  


"Yeah so?"

  
  


"So why would Doors have known?"

  
  


"The report said that the door was knocked open, Darwin."

  
  


"Yeah, but I uh, went by the conference center on a whim and checked out the door."

Jim rolled his eyes and sighed. "It's not the kind of door that can easily be opened, much less "knocked" open."

  
  


"You've lost me Chief."

  
  


"What if Joshua Doors is a Sentinel?"

  
  


"Hold it right there. That can't be - I haven't felt anything wrong or anything."

  
  


"I know Jim, but I have a feeling about this. I sent him a message, scheduling a meeting."

  
  


"And why would he meet with you?"

  
  


"I didn't tell him who I was, just that I had important information."

  
  


"Chief! Don't you know who he is? Doors International? Heir to Doors Empire? Son of the THE Jonathan Doors? Lots of money? Does any of this ring a bell?"

  
  


"What are you saying Jim?"

  
  


"I'm saying be careful."

  
  


"Don't worry, I won't tell him anything about your abilities. I'll be careful."

  
  


"That's what I'm afraid of - face it: you have bad luck being careful."

  
  


"Shut up Jim." Blair rolled his eyes, and attempted to sound cross.

  
  


***********************


	5. Bring On the Rain: Chapter 4

***********************

  
  


"Who's the message from?" asked Renee.

  
  


"I have no idea - but it says the information is really important - something about my senses." Joshua answered, studying the message.

  
  


"Your senses? Maybe it's Sandoval about the NSI?"

  
  


"Maybe." Joshua didn't sound convinced.

  
  


"You're not actually considering going are you?"

  
  


"I think I should. Renee, what if this is someone who's found a way to remove the NSI? The message doesn't read like one that Sandoval would have written. It sounds more like a "regular" person, rather than the government jargon."

  
  


"You can't be serious."

  
  


"I have to know, Renee. If there's a way to safely get this thing out of my head, then I want it out." he said softly.

  
  


"You can't go without some kind of protection - what if Sandoval is trying to kidnap you again?"

  
  


"I never said I was going without protection. But I can't risk scaring this person off by having lots of bodyguards there and stuff. That's where you come in. You offered your help - and I need it now. Please, Renee, I need to know what this is about?"

  
  


She sighed and seeing the pleading look in his eyes, and the renewed hope, nodded. "So where are we supposed to meet this person?"

  
  


"Somewhere called Bayside Park. You know where that is?"

  
  


"No, but it shouldn't be that hard to find. We'd better go ahead and leave."

  
  


Joshua stood up, obviously expecting this to be a good meeting. Renee sighed and muttered, "Why do I have the feeling I'll regret this?"

  
  


***********************

  
  


"I'm going."

  
  


"No you aren't. Besides I thought Major Kincaid called and said he wanted to talk to you about some Protector stuff?"

  
  


"Sandburg! I'm not going to be a protector - so what's the point?"

  
  


"Oh come on Jim, humor the man. Hey, it might even give you some good reason to refuse."

  
  


"Such as?"

  
  


"I don't know - an allergy to aliens or something. Look man, I REALLY don't need you to come along. I mean, I don't wanna scare the guy or something. Tactful, I can be."

  
  


"That's what I'm afraid of." Jim said. 

  
  


Blair rolled his eyes. "Look man, NOTHING is going to happen."

  
  


"Okay, look. I won't tag along on one condition - call me if you even THINK there might be a problem - AND you call me as soon as you get back here."

  
  


"Aw Jim!" Jim glared at him, "Okay fine. I'll call."

  
  


Jim looked somewhat appeased.

  
  


Blair changed the subject, "So when do you leave to meet with Kincaid?"

  
  


"About half an hour after you leave." Jim said pointedly.

  
  


"Jim, I already said I'd be careful. Nothing is going to happen, man."

  
  


***********************

  
  


Joshua casually leaned back on a bench in the park. He could see Renee, just barely, standing in the distance. He anxiously scanned the park for a signed of anyone and checked his watch again nervously. This meeting could be the answer to his prayers - or it could be a trap.

  
  


***********************

  
  


Jim looked at his watch again. Blair should be arriving at the park any minute. He debated calling to check on him but decided not to - yet. No point in annoying the kid any more than he had to. He heard a light knock at the door - Blair had probably forgotten his keys - but no, the footsteps didn't sound right. He pulled open the door and found a gun pointed at his throat.

  
  


"Have a seat Detective."

  
  


Jim complied and coolly asked, "What is this about Agent? I've done absolutely nothing wrong, well, other than the obvious - totally pissing you off."

  
  


Agent Sandoval didn't answer, nor did he look away from Jim as several Volunteers entered, followed by a familiar face.

  
  


"You see Agent, I told you it would work."

  
  


"Brackett!" Jim exclaimed, "You're supposed to be in jail! What the hell is this about?"

  
  


"Detective Ellison, so nice to see you again. As for my prison sentence, well, Agent Sandoval was perfectly willing to give me my freedom in exchange for certain . . . information."

  
  


Understanding dawned on Jim. Brackett had told Sandoval about his Sentinel abilities in exchange for freedom.

  
  


Sandoval spoke in a low monotone, "Yes, Mr. Brackett had been most helpful. We've sent a team to pick up your friend as well. We'll need both of you."

  
  


"Need us? For what?" Jim didn't like the sound of this at all.

  
  


"All will be clear to you in time." With that Sandoval nodded to Brackett, who pulled out an obviously Taelon weapon, and fired, sending Jim into unconsciousness. Jim's last thought was a silent prayer that Blair was safe.

  
  


***********************


	6. Bring On the Rain: Chapter 5

***********************

  
  


Blair mentally scolded himself as he reached the park late. He doubted he'd be able to get another meeting if this one didn't happen. He parked the car and got out, walking slowly across the grass. Doors wasn't hard to spot. He was sitting on a bench, trying to appear casual, but Blair could read the apprehension in his stance. Blair walked over.

  
  


"Mr. Doors?"

  
  


"Yes?" Joshua stood, "Were you the one who called?"

  
  


Blair could read the skepticism in the man's voice - and nodded, quickly launching into his explanation before this man could begin the 'Are you crazy' line of questioning. "My name is Blair Sandburg. I'm a student in anthropology at Rainier. I don't suppose you've read any of my research?"

  
  


Not surprisingly, Joshua looked at him, puzzled, and shook his head.

  
  


"Okay," Blair took a deep breath. "I'm doing research for my dissertation. See, ancient tribes used to have a . . . uh . . watchman called a Sentinel. A Sentinel was someone who was chosen because of a genetic advantage, someone who has sensory abilities beyond that of normal humans . . ." Blair paused. Doors seemed interested but a bit puzzled. //Probably wondering why the heck I'm telling him all this//. Suddenly Blair's cell phone rang. "Hold on a sec. It's probably my partner. He worries entirely too much."

  
  


Joshua nodded, but was seriously beginning to question the sanity of the man before him.

  
  


Blair answered the phone with an exasperated, "Sandburg."

  
  


"Sandburg, it's Simon. Blair, something's happened." 

  
  


At those words, Blair's heart nearly stopped. "What's wrong? What's happened to Jim?"

  
  


"I went by the loft to drop off a file to Jim and I found the door open. The place was wrecked. It looked like it had been gone through."

  
  


"And Jim?" Blair forced himself to sound calm.

  
  


"There was no sign of him. I'm having forensics go over the place again but they didn't come up with anything the first time." Simon paused, "We'll find him Sandburg."

  
  


"I'll be right over there, Simon."

  
  


"Okay, Sandburg, but be careful."

  
  


Blair hung up the phone, looking worried and bewildered, his conversation with Joshua totally forgotten. He jumped as he heard another beep.

  
  


Joshua, eyeing Blair closely, answered his global. 

  
  


Renee spoke to him hurridly, "You need to get out of there. We've got company. From what I hear, I'd guess they're here for your friend. Meet me at the portal on the other side of the park." She then hung up.

  
  


Blair waited until Joshua's conversation was over before speaking, "Look, I'm sorry to have to do this but I have to leave. My partner's been kidnapped," Even as Blair said the words he nearly choked. Blair was the one usually in these kinds of messes. Jim was the strong one, it would take a lot for someone to capture him. And Blair hadn't been there to back him up.

  
  


Joshua interrupted his thoughts, "There's a group of Volunteers headed this way. We think they're after you. I'd be willing to be that they are the ones that have your partner. Come with me." Blair started to object, but Joshua added, "If these people have him then they'll get you too. The police can't protect you. Trust me."

  
  


Suddenly, they heard someone nearby shouting orders.

  
  


"Okay." Blair said quietly, "Let's go."

  
  


Blair followed Joshua to a nearby portal where they were met by a blond-haired woman who quickly entered some coordinates. Blair stepped onto the platform as Joshua spoke to her and did the same. "Is she coming?" asked Blair.

  
  


"She has to stay behind and scramble the coordinates. She'll be okay."

  
  


Blair looked at him uncertainly as the portals activated, transporting Blair into another world.

  
  


"Where is this?" he asked, wondering if maybe he had been kidnapped as well.

  
  


"Blair Sandburg, meet Augur." Joshua introduced the weird looking man at a computer console. The man looked up from his work long enough to nod.

  
  


Blair turned to Joshua, "Where the hell am I and why did you bring me here?"

  
  


"Believe me, this wasn't planned. You're here because you needed protection and help."

  
  


"And where exactly is 'here'?"

  
  


"This is the underground headquarters of the Resistance."

  
  


***********************


	7. Bring On the Rain: Chapter 6

***********************

  
  


"What do you mean you were unable to find him?" Sandoval shouted angrily.

  
  


The Volunteer flinched, "Sir there was no one in the area at the time. We checked the logs of a nearby portal - someone did use it shortly after the time that we arrived but the coordinates were erased and there is no way to reconstruct the data."

  
  


"So, he was at the park with someone. Someone who could stay behind and erase the coordinates for him." He shouted again, at all the Volunteers, "We need to find out who was there last night. Search the park again - look for anything! Question nearby residents as well. Go!"

  
  


The Volunteers hurried out, more than eager to escape Sandoval's wrath. Brackett remained, smiling.

  
  


"What is it?" Sandoval demanded, "Do you know something?"

  
  


"No. But I do know someone who does. Detective Ellison would never have let his partner go to Bayside Park, alone, at night, in a city like Cascade unless he knew who was meeting. That's a given. The hard part will be getting Ellison to tell us what he knows, without permanently damaging him."

  
  


"Leave that to me. Are you certain we need this Sandburg?"

  
  


"Believe me Agent. To find what you are looking for, you'll need the Sentinel and his Guide. Besides, if you catch Sandburg, Ellison will do anything to make sure he stays safe - anything at all."

  
  


"I hope you're right Mr. Brackett, for your sake."

  
  


***********************

  
  


"Why?" Blair asked simply.

  
  


"Because, if the people behind the kidnapping are who we think they are, then this is bigger than you can imagine. But first, please finish telling me what you started. Something about a Sentinel?"

  
  


Augur interrupted, "Ah yes. I've read some of your theories about these enhanced senses. Done a little research myself. Detective Ellison is a Sentinel isn't he?" At the look of fear on Blair's face, Augur hurridly continued, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with us. It explains why you'd be working with Ellison. What I don't get is why you approached Joshua?"

  
  


"I read the police report about the bomb at the conference and went and checked the door of the closet myself, on a whim." He faced Joshua, "There is NO way the door could have been knocked open and no one had a reason to open the closet. If I'm right, you've been experiencing sensory spikes - you knew about the bomb because you sensed it. I think you're a Sentinel."

  
  


***********************

  
  


Jim woke up, strapped to a table. He struggled to free himself.

  
  


"I'm afraid, Detective, that you'll find there is no escape."

  
  


Jim tried to move to see the speaker's face, "What do you want from me, Sandoval?"

  
  


"For now, I will settle for the identity of the person whom your partner was meeting at Bayside Park."

  
  


"I don't know."

  
  


"Mr. Brackett disagrees. He believes you do know, and frankly, I'm inclined to agree."

  
  


"Go to hell!"

  
  


"All in good time, Detective Ellison. I will get the information I require. As you were in Covert Ops, I'm sure you are familiar with standard interrogation procedures. Of course, you are also conditioned fo them. However, I know about your enhanced senses. You know, average humans will experience hallucinations after only a short period of being deprived of their senses. One has to wonder how a person with hyperactive senses would react to sensory deprivation. Your partner would no doubt have some theories. Unfortunately, since we cannot locate him, I guess we'll have to find out for ourselves."

  
  


Sandoval motioned two volunteers over. "Unless you have something you'd like to say, Detective?"

  
  


"I have NOTHING to say to you." Jim growled.

  
  


"Fine." To the Volunteers he said, "Prepare him for sen-dep."

  
  


"If you change your mind, Detective, they will know where to reach me. But look at the bright side, you'll have plenty of time to think about who your partner might have been meeting and where he might currently be."

  
  


***********************


	8. Bring On the Rain: Chapter 7

***********************

"No, I'm not a Sentinel." Joshua said.

  
  


"But you have been experiencing things you can't explain - you sensed the bomb didn't you?"

  
  


"Yes, I 'saw' the bomb in something akin to a vision, but my senses aren't caused by any genetic component."

  
  


"Then what could it possibly be?"

  
  


"A couple of months ago, I was kidnapped. I'm sure you remember hearing about the story?" Blair nodded, "Agent Sandoval is the one who kidnapped me. He planted a device in my head, called an NSI, Neural Sensory Inducer. It's designed to enhance one's senses. It couldn't be removed but the doc found a way to deactivate it. But still, it has to be what's causing this. Otherwise, I should have experienced these things before that."

  
  


"And you think that the device, though it's inactive, is the source of the vision in the building?" Augur started.

  
  


Joshua nodded, "Along with the other ones I've had, and the headaches too."

  
  


"You've had others?"

  
  


"I didn't want to tell anyone. I was afraid I was going crazy."

  
  


Augur nodded, "Intriguing theory, it would explain everything. But you really couldn't say for sure that you aren't a Sentinel."

  
  


Sandburg added, "Yeah, just because it hasn't manifested itself before now means nothing. In fact, in my experience, something would trigger the senses to become activated."

  
  


Augur said, "Even if you aren't a Sentinel genetically, you could argue that you're a Taelon-made one." Joshua winced at the description so Augur quickly added, "Sorry to make it sound so matter-of-fact."

  
  


Joshua acknowledged Augur's apology with his eyes, then turned back to Blair, "Look, I have a conference meeting I have to attend. I'll be back in two or three hours. I know you want to be out there looking for your partner but your best bet to help him is to work with Augur - see what you can find on the computers." Blair opened his mouth to protest. He needed to find Jim - and he needed to feel like he was doing something that was semi-productive. "Listen Sandburg, I know you want to believe that things like this don't happen here - that people don't get kidnapped by their own government but that isn't true. It happened to me and it's happened to your partner. You aren't going to get him back by going to the police or even taking on the government itself. This is way bigger than that. If they want you, they can make you disappear too and they can make sure no one finds you. Your ONLY chance to save Jim is to work with us and do it bi**_OUR_**/b/i way. I'll be back as soon as I can be. I hope I'll see you then."

  
  


Joshua entered some coordinates into the portal and was gone. Blair looked over at Augur, already busy digging up records.

  
  


Blair spoke, "You know, there's one thing I don't understand," Augur looked up, "If they wanted to test the NS . . whatever, why did they kidnap someone with such a high profile, that would be missed?"

  
  


Augur's expression softened, "They didn't kidnap him to test the NSI, at least not exclusively. They wanted information. The Inducer can be modified to send waves of pain into the person - torture, in other words.

  
  


Blair looked horrified, "Well, why hasn't anyone stopped Sandoval?"

  
  


"Because, as much as we know that he's behind it - we have nothing that concretely connects him. And even if we did, I'm not sure it would be enough to take him down. Witnesses seem to have a way of disappearing around Agent Sandoval."

***********************

Liam sat in the café, waiting. He had hoped that he'd be able to steer Detective Ellison away from being a protector without giving the outward impression that he was trying to do so. Failing that, he would warn him of all the potential consequences of becoming one. He sighed and looked at his watch. Ellison was over thirty minutes overdue. He had tried Ellison's cell phone but it was evidently turned off, and he didn't think he'd be at the police station.

  
  


Another fifteen minutes later, Liam finally decided to do something. Opening his global, he looked up Ellison's home address and decided to drop by. It was a fairly short distance there, so he walked. Granted, not the best idea in Cascade at night, but Liam figured no one would be very eager to mess with a companion protector.

  
  


He arrived safely at the apartment building and searched for the room. Liam was surprised to find the door open and several men standing inside, obviously policemen, by the way they carried themselves. He stepped up to the door and knocked on the frame.

  
  


Everyone turned to stare at him, Liam said, "I'm Major Liam Kincaid. I'm looking for Detective Ellison."

  
  


A black man with glasses looked at him suspiciously, "I'm Captain Simon Banks, Cascade PD. Detective Ellison is currently missing, and as you can see, his apartment's been gone through," the man gestured at the mess. "Exactly who are you again?" A couple of the policemen edged closer to Liam, outwardly suspicious of why he was there.

  
  


"I'm Major Liam Kincaid, companion protector to Da'an." The men relaxed visibly, "Detective Ellison was supposed to meet with me about an hour ago."

  
  


"Why was Jim going to meet with you?"

  
  


"We were going to discuss what it means to be a Companion Protector."

  
  


"For what reason?"

  
  


"Well, Detective Ellison was invited to become a protector - he had some questions, I suggested we meet."

  
  


"A Companion Protector? Jim?" Banks laughed, "Can't say that I can see that. Don't get me wrong, Jim's a great cop, but he doesn't exactly follow orders too well." His face turned serious again.

  
  


Liam spoke, "I'll do some checking myself - if there's anything you need, any way I can help - please let me know."

  
  


Banks nodded and the two men shook hands, "Thank you Major."

  
  


***********************

  
  


Jim's heart raced. The Volunteers had done as Sandoval had ordered. He was in some kind of weird harness that they used to put people in this sensory deprivation stuff.

  
  


As a member of a Covert Ops team, Jim had been taught to deal with all kinds of torture. He had even had some exposure to sensory deprivation. It was NOT a pleasant experience. And that was before this Sentinel thing that had changed his life. He shuddered to think how it would feel now . . .

  
  


The only good thing was that Blair was safe. And as long as he was safe . . . Jim would deal with whatever he had to . . .

  
  


He caught a glimpse of the tank they were fixing to put him in . . . His senses enabled him to see it quite clearly. Sandoval clearly underestimated the Sentinel/Guide connection if he thought that depriving Jim of his senses would make him betray Blair. A Sentinel would do anything, would endure anything to protect his Guide - pain, torture, even death. What had Jim worried the most was that he knew Blair would try to rescue him and if he did he feared that he would be captured.

  
  


Jim remained silent, stoic, as they moved him closer to the tank, in an attempt to make him uncomfortable. No need to let them know it was working. Jim was somewhat surprised that Sandoval wasn't there to try and goad him.

  
  


The Volunteers wordlessly lowered him into the tank. He stretched out his senses, in almost panic, taking in everything. The was he was suddenly cut off . . . it was all gone, replaced by . . . nothing.

  
  


***********************

  
  


Blair yawned again. He and Augur had worked far into the night. Shortly after Joshua had left, Augur had helped Blair send an untraceable email to Simon, letting him know that Blair was okay, but had been forced to "disappear" for a while.

  
  


After that, Blair and Augur had been able to dig up several Taelon documents that showed an interest in Sentinel research. They had apparently followed Blair's research closely since their arrival and consequently, Jim's career after Blair became his partner. The Taelons had put two and two together and had somehow gotten four.

  
  


If only he had been a little more careful . . . if he hadn't gone to the meeting with Doors, if he'd not made a fuss about Jim coming with him . . . 

  
  


Blair put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes. When he uncovered his eyes he found himself in the familiar surroundings of the "vision jungle".

  
  


Hearing the growl of a panther, he moved quickly through the "underbrush", instinctively knowing where to go, and for once, not really caring why he knew.

  
  


He entered a clearing and saw the panther lying there. It got up slowly, and turned into Jim. "Blair!"

  
  


"Jim!" Blair embraced his friend. "Where are you? What happened? Are you okay?"

  
  


"Chief, Sandoval's got me in some kind of sensory deprivation tank. They need you. They're trying to find you. They need both of us, for whatever they're planning. You can't let yourself be captured."

  
  


Blair nodded, "Don't worry Jim, I'm safe. Are you going to be okay?"

  
  


"Don't tell me where you are, just in case." Jim added, purposely avoiding Blair's question.

  
  


"We'll get you out. I'm sorry that I wasn't there . . ."

  
  


"No Chief. If you'd been there, they would have both of us. There were just too many of them. Because you left, because you weren't there, we have a chance." Jim paused then added, "Brackett's here too."

  
  


Blair grimaced inwardly, "So they really do know. Jim, are you going to be able to hang on til we get there?" Blair

  
  


Jim nodded.

  
  


"Listen, It's almost time to go. We can't stay here much longer. I know it's gotta be rough - being deprived of all your senses, in fact, that's probably why you're here. Just keep your mind busy. I'll be here again. Trust me, man, we'll get you out."

  
  


Jim nodded again, "I trust you Blair." then slowly Jim faded into the panther and faded away, leaving Blair alone.

  
  


Blair was ready to leave but something, some feeling compelled him to stay. He turned and made his way through the jungle, back to the original clearing and what he saw puzzled him.

  
  


What he saw was a mass of swirling Taelon-like energy, imitating human form. He reached out to touch it and his arm passed through - but not as thru energy. It passed through as if nothing were there. As if, the energy were a part of the vision world in some sense but unable to access it or be an active participant.

  
  


Then, as suddenly as he had entered the jungle, he was in reality again, in his chair, Augur hovering over him worriedly.

  
  


***********************


	9. Bring On the Rain: Chapter 8

***********************

  
  


Joshua sat up. He couldn't sleep. His mind was so busy. He had used the conference as an excuse to escape the uncomfortable subject, he had finally admitted that to himself. But the fact was, as much as he hated it, as much as he cringed to admit it . . . he was different than before his kidnapping. He truly was a "Taelon-made" Sentinel, or whatever word you chose to describe it.

  
  


The person he was today was the product of a Taelon experiment. And in reality, given the usual life expectancy of other "products" he had lived much longer than he should have.

  
  


Every day . . . he half expected it to be over and whether or not he admitted it . . he lived in fear. Fear of Sandoval, the Taelons, the NSI, nightmares, himself . . . of his future.

  
  


He didn't really fear death itself. It was an inevitable part of life and he felt somewhat prepared for whatever lay beyond (as much as he figured any person could be). What he feared most was how he left. And the last thing he wanted to leave as was a Taelon experiment.

  
  


***********************

  
  


"So you wanna tell me what the hell just happened?" Augur asked Sandburg. He wasn't angry - just stressed and concerned. They did not need another thing to go wrong.

  
  


"I had a vision," //Dramatic and Insightful -- NOT. Okay great work Sandburg, let's convince this guy you're crazy - just what you need//.

  
  


"Okay." Augur said carefully, "About what?"

  
  


"You actually believe me?" Sandburg hadn't meant to sound quite so surprised.

  
  


"Believe it or not, kid, I've seen stranger stuff than this happen." Augur said lightly. "Tell me what you saw."

  
  


"Jim was in the vision. He told me what happened. Sandoval has Jim. Jim's in some kind of sensory deprivation tank or something. Brackett's there too."

  
  


"Brackett?" Augur whispered.

  
  


"You know him?" Blair didn't understand how this man could possibly know the rogue CIA agent."

  
  


"I've had some dealings with him. I know he was once in the CIA, went rogue a while back. AND a complete amoralist."

  
  


Blair nodded, "He knows about Jim's senses."

  
  


"You and Ellison sent Brackett to prison?" At Blair's nod, Augur added, "Then he, no doubt, sold out Ellison for his own freedom."

  
  


"That's what Jim said."

  
  


"Then, the sooner we rescue your partner, the better. No telling what Sandoval might do."

  
  


***********************


	10. Bring On the Rain: Chapter 9

***********************

The next morning Joshua hurried to his breakfast meeting. Renee was there already. They exchanged a glance, and Joshua was just about to take his seat when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

  
  


"Mr. Doors, a moment of your time." Sandoval stated.

  
  


A look of extreme annoyance flickered across Joshua's face, masking the fear, as he turned around. "I'm fixing to atten a rather important meeting . . ." he started, but Sandoval cut him off.

  
  


"Which I'm sure Miss Palmer can handle quite well."

  
  


Sandoval was right - Joshua really had no excuse. But he was reluctant to go with the Agent, considering what Sandoval had done to him.

  
  


Renee spoke from behind Joshua, nearly causing him to jump, "We're fixing to begin - are you coming?"

  
  


It was Sandoval's turn to look annoyed, "I'm afraid I have some pressing matters to discuss with Mr. Doors."

  
  


Joshua's heart was racing and he was barely suppressing his instinctive fear reaction. "Yeah, Renee, you can handle the meeting."

  
  


"Are you sure you want me to handle it? I know it's important." Renee asked carefully, studying his face, reading his fear.

  
  


"Yeah Renee," Joshua gave a forced grin, "I trust you."

  
  


"And don't forget that you promised me lunch."

  
  


Joshua looked at her gratefully, "Yeah. I'll see you then." //I hope.// he added silently as he followed Sandoval out of the hotel where the conference was being held. He wasn't sure what to expect. He knew what he feared and given that Ellison had evidently been kidnapped by Sandoval, this was not the most encouraging situation in the world.

  
  


Sandoval spoke, "I'm here to check on you and see how you're doing. I was hoping that you might have had the opportunity to remember some more information about the men who kidnapped you, since the last time we talked."

  
  


Joshua shook his head, "I'm coping, but no, I don't remember anything else." Why was Sandoval putting him through this? Could Sandoval possibly suspect that Joshua was lying?

  
  


"I'm sorry to hear that Mr. Doors. Yesterday, a police detective was kidnapped and ."

  
  


"You believe it might be the same person?"

  
  


"Perhaps. Like your abduction, there are absolutely no clues to be found. Also, the detective's partner, a police observer is missing. The police are most puzzled."

  
  


What Joshua wanted to say was: //Why don't you check the mothership or one of your secret torture chambers// but he settled for "Sorry, can't help you . . ."

  
  


Sandoval frowned. Then it dawned on Joshua, Sandoval was afraid that Joshua remembered. Joshua was a loose end, a potential threat to whatever he was currently up to. However, unlike so many other, Joshua couldn't just be killed, or kidnapped again.

  
  


Their walk had found them outside the Police Station where Sandoval stopped, "The Cascade Police are compiling a group of people who might have wanted to kidnap Ellison or his partner. I've added a few potential suspects myself. Surely you wouldn't mind taking a look - just in case."

  
  


"I'd be happy to." Joshua said neutrally.

  
  


They entered the Police Station.

  
  


***********************

  
  


Liam had done some research on the case, following through on his promise to help. As a companion protector, he had access to things that the police would not. Unfortunately, he found absolutely nothing that would have been able to tell him where Ellison or his partner might be or who might have kidnapped them. Liam had a thought that it might very well be the Taelons. But why would they have invited the guy to be a protector and then kidnapped him before he had even responded? It made no sense - but the timing was a bit too coincidental - it didn't feel right. And why would the detective's partner be missing as well?

  
  


Liam sighed and picked up his global. "Hey Augur, I need some help."

  
  


"I figured as much."

  
  


"Have you heard about the kidnapping of the police detective and the disappearance of his partner?"

  
  


"Yeah, actually I've been investigating that."

  
  


"So what have you found?" Liam queried. He wasn't too surprised that Augur was ahead of him - Augur had a knack for anticipating his needs."

  
  


"I can't really discuss that over this Liam. I've got some stuff you need to see and hear. It's really important."

  
  


Now this surprised Liam, but he didn't question it. Augur would have a good reason for it. "I can't come right away - give me a few hours. Sandoval has called another companion protector meeting and I can't miss it.

  
  


Augur nodded, "Okay, just get here ASAP."

  
  


"Will do." Liam snapped the global shut.

  
  


***********************


	11. Bring On the Rain: Chapter 10

***********************

Joshua followed Sandoval to Floor 6 - the Major Crimes division. Sandoval briskly entered the area, and knocked on an office door - apparently to the head of the division, Captain Simon Banks. 

  
  


The door opened and Captain Banks appeared, irritation written on his face. Obviously, he didn't like be disturbed. Not that Joshua could blame him. Sandoval had a most inconvenient sense of timing.

  
  


Joshua was out of his element, out of his "comfort zone," so he remained silent, no expression on his face as Sandoval interrupted what was apparently a departmental meeting.

  
  


"What is the meaning of this?" Captain Banks bellowed as he stepped out of the meeting. Joshua winced, glad Sandoval was receiving the brunt of Banks' ire. "Agent Sandoval?"

  
  


"Mr. Banks, this is Joshua Doors." Banks included Joshua in the glare he sent at the Agent. "As I'm sure you recall, Mr. Doors was kidnapped a couple of months ago. I have a hunch that the two cases are related. Mr. Doors has agreed to come look at the list of suspects you've compiled, as well as the few I'm adding."

  
  


Simon looked confused, "How are the two cases connected?"

  
  


Sandoval looked at him, "You have no evidence about what truly happened. I have a hunch that they are indeed connected. Is that not worth pursuing?"

  
  


Banks didn't want to follow this bossy agent's orders but he knew Sandoval was right. They had no better leads to pursue. And unfortunately, whatever led Sandoval to suspect a connection did not have to be explained to him, as Sandoval was a companion protector. "I suppose it's worth a shot." he finally said.

  
  


Simon turned back to those sitting in the meeting, eyes fixed on the confrontation. "We'll finish this later." Then he said to Sandoval and Joshua, "Come with me." Sandoval briskly followed the captain, Joshua a bit behind.

  
  


They entered an empty room and Banks grabbed a binder full of pages and sat it on a table.

  
  


Banks opened his mouth to speak but Sandoval spoke first, "I have other matters to attend to, I will get a report from you later." With that, Sandoval turned and left, leaving a fuming Simon Banks in his wake.

  
  


Joshua gave a weak smile of amusement at the obvious irritiation in Banks' eyes. Sandoval certainly had an interesting way of dealing with people.

  
  


Finally, Banks turned back to Joshua, "Well, Mr. Doors, let's get started shall we?"

  
  


Joshua nodded, "Please, call me Joshua."

  
  


"Then I guess you should call me Simon. I don't, for the life of me, see how Jim's disappearance could possibly be connected to yours but as much as I hate to agree with Agent Sandoval, I have a feeling that could be the case."

  
  


"I don't really see how they could be connected," Joshua admitted, "But Sandoval is used to getting his way, right away. Problem is, he's got the authority to do most of what he wants."

  
  


"I wish someone would teach him a thing or two about authority."

  
  


"Would you want to be his boss?" Joshua asked.

  
  


Simon laughed, "Not really. He's a royal pain in the ass. Want some coffee?"

  
  


"Sure. It's been a rough morning."

  
  


"Hanging out with him? I can't imagine." Simon handed Joshua a steaming cup.

  
  


"Thanks."

  
  


"Your welcome. I imagine it's been a rough couple of months for you?"

  
  


"Yeah." Joshua said softly.

  
  


"Yeah," Simon echoed thoughtfully, realizing he had touched on sensitive ground. "You should talk to Sandburg sometime. He could write a book on how many ways a person can get kidnapped." A long, uncomfortable pause followed, "Do you remember anything else about your kidnapping?"

  
  


Joshua recognized the look Simon was giving him. It was the famed police 'lie detector' stare. Studying his reaction, what he said, how he said it. Looking for anything amiss. "No," Joshua said softly, "I don't."

  
  


"I'm sorry," Simon said, "But I had to ask. If it helps find Jim and Blair . . ." he trailed off. "I'm just worried about finding my men."

  
  


At that moment someone stuck their head in, "Captain Banks? We need you, Sir."

  
  


Simon sighed, "I'll be right there." Turning back to Joshua, he said "Go ahead and look through that. Then fill out this form, detailing what you do remember from that day. Just leave it with my secretary when you're done." He then exited, leaving Joshua alone with the binder.

  
  


Joshua paged through the book, plus the additional suspects Sandoval had added. Between the two, he was able to add names to the faces of the three thugs that had beaten him up. Shaken, he copied down the names and put the paper in his pocket.

  
  


He then began filling out the report. He included as much detail as he could about the events of that morning - what the meeting immediately before had been about, how long it had lasted, who his bodyguards were, the fact that he had snapped at them moments before he was kidnapped. The memories came flooding back:

  
  


_ Joshua Doors exited the Doors International Office and began walking down the street toward his car. His two bodyguards followed behind him, a few paces back, far enough to be somewhat out of range of his wrath. He had snapped at them just a few minutes ago. Ever since his father had died there had been a need for tighter security. Joshua had hated the security anyway but was twice as frustrated now that more was required. He sighed as he slid into the backseat of his waiting car. He wearily laid his head on the back of the seat and gave a frustrated sigh. The car began to exit the parking lot at its usual pace. Joshua's mind was wandering. He was thinking of the events of the past weeks. Suddenly he realized that the car was somewhere it didn't usual go. "What's going on?" he demanded, his anger suddenly flaring up again. The driver didn't respond, making him even angrier. "Stop the car," he said._

  
  


_ Suddenly, someone popped up in the passenger side of the front seat and turned around putting a gun to Joshua's forehead. "You are no longer in control of the situation Mr. Doors." The man pushed the button to activate the divider between the front and back. Joshua tried to stop it but was forced to withdraw his fingers in order to keep them. He banged on the glass and finally realized the danger of his situation when he heard a hiss. //They're filling the back with gas!!//. He struggled against it, trying to not breath in the gaseous substance but eventually was forced to do just that. And the as he faded into darkness he heard them saying something . . ._

  
  


Joshua sighed, and wrote down as many of those details as he could. At that point he had had no idea who was behind it, so those details were safe. After that he stated that he didn't remember much after that -- just a few images and feelings. Joshua knew that lying in a police report was not the best way to go about things but he had no choice. Sandoval would see this and he could not know. He listed a few isolated memories and added the story he and Renee had made up about how he was found. Agent Sandoval surely would not be pleased if he found that Liam was behind that.

  
  


When would this mess end? Would it ever?

  
  


***********************

  
  


Joshua entered the conference hall lobby. Renee spotted him and hurried over.

  
  


"You're running late. I was starting to get worried. What happened? You look like you've seen a ghost."

  
  


"Come on, let's talk somewhere less public." he said quietly, looking around at the crowd of people, "I don't want anyone overhearing and asking questions."

  
  


They walked awhile in silence, and picked up lunch at a nearby fast food restaurant. After paying, they walked to a small park with a fountain. Renee never asked a question, knowing it was important for Joshua to control this conversation.

  
  


After finishing his burger, Joshua spoke, "Sandoval took me down to the police station. He wanted me to look at some photos of suspects the police had put together. He said he had a hunch that my case is connected with Detective Ellison's disappearance."

  
  


Renee gave a short laugh, "Did you recognize anyone?"

  
  


Joshua nodded, then reached into his pocket and handed her a piece of paper. "I told them that I still didn't remember anything. Sandoval's afraid, Renee, he's afraid that I do remember. And I'm scared to death of what he'll do if he finds out that I DO." He pointed at the paper, "These are the names of the three guys that kidnapped me and beat me up." Joshua's face was shadowed with the painful memory.

  
  


Renee read the names out loud, "Keith Harkins, Sam Norris, and Garrett Kincaid . . ."

  
  


***********************


	12. Bring On the Rain: Chapter 11

***********************

Sandoval reached into his pocket and pulled out his watch, checking the time.

  
  


A Volunteer approached, "Should we remove him yet?"

  
  


Sandoval glanced at the tank holding the stubborn Detective. "No. Let him experience the world without his senses a little longer. I'll be back shortly and then we'll see if his experience has made him more cooperative."

  
  


The Detective was one of a kind - the only human that they had found so far with all five senses enhanced. Zo'or believed that these abilities to be a gift from Ma'el, much as psychic powers were. Yet this ability was infinitely more rare, and potentially more dangerous and if able to be harnessed, an extremely lethal weapon.

  
  


As it was genetically passed down, if they were able to isolate the gene or genes responsible they could create yet another weapon to fight the Jaridians.

  
  


The Taelon's latest failed attempt at sensory enhancement was the NSI. They had made coventures with several organizations in order to correct the problems of some of the earliest devices. Though the project had utterly failed, Sandoval had found the device to be useful in extracting information.

  
  


Several of the Taelons' test subjects had died, others had begun experiencing severe headaches, and were now, no longer able to do much of anything. Doors had been given the latest prototype version, the one they had been sure had corrected every problem. Unfortunately, it also appeared to have eliminated the enhanced senses aspect. 

  
  


Sandoval had not expected Doors to escape. In fact, he had actually planned on killing him and unfortunately, he HAD escaped, leaving Sandoval with a virtually untouchable loose end. Doors claimed to remember absolutely nothing. A lucky circumstance, if Sandoval had ever heard of one. Of course, he periodically checked just to be sure. Not that Doors could harm him, but he could raise more questions than Sandoval was comfortable dealing with. And IF Joshua did start talking, Sandoval couldn't just get rid of him like he had done so many others.

  
  


Sandoval's luck was holding - so far.

  
  


***********************

  
  


Joshua and Renee entered the hideout with the list of names, hoping they could get Augur to run some kind of background check on them.

  
  


Blair and Augur were hunched over the computer, engaged in an animated discussion over something.

  
  


Augur noticed them first, "Good, you're back. Blair and I have found a lot of information that the Taelons have collected on Sentinels and enhanced senses. In fact, Zo'or seems extremely interested in it - personally."

  
  


"Of course." Renee said, "If he can find a way to enhance human senses, then he might be able to build super weapons to fight the Jaridians."

  
  


"Exactly! They've been trying to figure out a technological way to do it." Augur exclaimed.

  
  


"The NSI?" Joshua asked.

  
  


Augur nodded, "Apparently, they're under the impression that the NSI doesn't work - based on what I was able to decrypt so far. They've made prototypes, tested them, revised them and so on."

  
  


Joshua spoke, "So since the NSI doesn't work, they've kidnapped Ellison to . . ." 

  
  


Blair finished, "look for a genetic component to use." He paused, "But who said the NSI doesn't work?"

  
  


"What do you mean?" demanded Renee.

  
  


"He sensed the bomb at the conference - it does work."

  
  


Joshua shook his head, "Only to a certain extent."

  
  


"No!" Blair said excitedly, "I think it really does work, but the device is currently deactivated, causing sensory bursts!"

  
  


Augur translated, "What he's saying is that to access the senses fully, the NSI has to be turned back on."

  
  


Joshua paled, "No! I won't do that."

  
  


Blair added, "You are the key to this. Accessing the senses could help us find Jim."

  
  


"I don't want enhanced senses - I want to just turn them off."

  
  


"You can't do that entirely - look you've already had several sensory bursts you said. And the headaches - it might relieve them as well."

  
  


"Or it might kill him." said Renee.

  
  


"I don't think so." Blair said thoughtfully, "But I'd speculate that he's in danger either way - these sensory bursts will get worse I think. Haven't they gotten worse already."

  
  


Joshua nodded slowly.

  
  


"They knock you out for more and more time - eventually you may not be able to function. Plus you can't remove the device. I think that turning it back on will end your problems and help us find Jim." Blair looked at Joshua and could see the terror and conflict written in his eyes.

  
  


Augur intervened, "We can discuss this later - you said you had something to show us?"

  
  


Joshua nodded, and silently pulled out the list. "These are the names of the people that kidnapped me. Sandoval had me go through a bunch of pictures at the police station. I told him I didn't remember but I was able to jot down the names."

  
  


Augur pulled up the three files. Keith Harkins and Sam Norris were both pretty much small-time crooks. When Augur pulled up the third file, Blair gasped.

  
  


"That's Garrett Kincaid! Jim and I have had a couple of run-ins with him."

  
  


Augur read off the file, "Commander of the Sun Rise Patrons, a militia group that just had two members, tried to free them by taking over the Cascade Police Headquarters and holding the people hostage. Captured by Detective James Ellison. Escaped from prison, takes control over a basketball stadium of 18,000 people. Again captured by Detective Ellison." A look of shock crossed Augur's face, "Guess what guys? He's got an older brother - one Liam Neville Kincaid."

  
  


Blair looked confused, "You mean the companion protector?"

  
  


"Not exactly." It was at that moment that Liam Kincaid, companion protector, decided to make his entrance.

  
  


***********************

  
  


Liam entered Augur's home, an air of worry surrounding him. He knew Augur didn't take things too lightly. The meeting Sandoval had called had been practically worthless - a bunch of information that they already knew damn well, had heard hundreds of times before. Sandoval had also informed them that evaluations were going to be held soon, to determine the performance and efficiency of each protector. That was going to be a painful process - Liam already had Sandoval watching his every move.

  
  


As he entered, he caught the tail end of a conversation.

  
  


". . . one Liam Neville Kincaid."

  
  


"You mean the companion protector?"

  
  


"Not exactly."

  
  


"What's going on?" Liam asked, he eyed the strange long-haired man who he'd never seen before, "And who are you?"

  
  


Augur spoke, "Liam Kincaid, Blair Sandburg."

  
  


"Ellison's partner?" The young man nodded.

  
  


"What are you doing here? Everyone is looking for you."

  
  


"That's why I needed you to come here." Augur said, then speedily told Liam what had happened. After that, he proceded to tell him about Garrett Kincaid, "He's Liam NEVILLE Kincaid's younger brother."

  
  


"Whoa. Hold on one second. You are Liam Kincaid, right?" Blair asked confused.

  
  


Joshua added, "Yeah, I'm a little confused here myself. You're talking as if they are two entirely different people." He crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

  
  


Liam, Augur and Renee exchanged a look.

  
  


"Look, I'm not going to just give up on this. You might as well tell me." Blair said.

  
  


Joshua listened attentively at first, curious as to what the answer was but he was still a bit occupied with his own problems.

  
  


Liam nodded, "Okay, I'll give you an explanation but you have to promise that it'll go no further than this room."

  
  


Blair said, "Okay."

  
  


"My name is Liam but I adopted the identity of a man named Liam Neville Kincaid. The real Kincaid, actually Colonel Kincaid is serving in a covert ops unit."

  
  


"Yeah, Jim was involved in that stuff." For all Blair knew, this was regular covert crap. "So I gather I shouldn't ask who you really are?"

  
  


"It would help if you didn't." Liam said. He was a little surprised that Sandburg has so easily accepted the half-truth. Curiousity still burned in his eyes but evidently he knew enough to know that Liam couldn't tell him the whole truth. //Thank God!!// Liam thought, //He was NOT going to launch into his heritage with a stranger.//

  
  


"So Garrett Kincaid is Colonel Kincaid's brother?"

  
  


"Apparently."

  
  


***********************


	13. Bring On the Rain: Chapter 12

***********************

  
  


Joshua had barely heard Liam's startling revelation. Those photos of the men who had beaten him had brought back painful memories, full force. And Sandoval . . . who had used Joshua's senses to torture him, had turned him into a living experiment - a way to test technology. And now they were asking him to just turn that thing back on? What if Sandoval were still able to access it? Cause him more pain? He shuddered at the thought. He was suddenly seized by the panicked feeling that the walls were caving in.

  
  


" . . . Joshua?" He tuned back into the conversation as Liam asked a question.

  
  


Blair added, "I think you should really reconsider." They were back on this subject? How long had he been lost in his own thoughts? "You might be the key to finding Jim. We have to try something."

  
  


"No." Joshua shook his head vigorously, "I won't turn that . . . thing back on." he paused, "I . . . I have to get out of here."

  
  


"We need you here Joshua," Liam said gently.

  
  


"No . . . I can't . . . I have to go." he backed away, got into the elevator and nearly passed out with relief that he was finally out of there.

  
  


***********************

  
  


"You're going to just let him leave?" Renee asked Liam.

  
  


"I'm sure he's the key to finding Jim," Blair said, "In fact, I think he's the only one who can."

  
  


"How do you know that?" Renee asked.

  
  


Blair started, "Well, it's hard to explain, or rather, it'll be hard for you to accept."

  
  


"Try us." Liam said.

  
  


"Jim and I have a sort of psychic connection as Sentinel and Guide. It allows us to access this "spirit" plane, basicly. While I was there earlier, I saw a mass of swirling Taelon energy, in a human shape - it has to be Joshua."

  
  


Renee looked confused so Blair explained further, "Here's my theory. Jim and I have "full" interactional access to that plane, because he is a Sentinel, genetically. All Sentinels and their Guides should have access. Joshua IS a Sentinel, but only because of the NSI. Therefore, Jim and I might be able to see him on that level, but he would be unable to interact and most likely, has no knowledge of that place or that he was there."

  
  


Liam nodded, understanding. "You three stay put. I'm going to find him and see if I can talk to him."

  
  


Blair said, "Tell him that I'm sorry that this is the solution. I know what it's like to have to face your past - to face your worst nightmares."

  
  


"I'll tell him," with that, Liam turned and left to find Joshua.

  
  


***********************

  
  


Joshua had portaled back to Cascade, as far away from D.C. and the hideout as he wanted. The conference was basicly over, with a few people staying behind on vacation. He had walked thru a beautiful park. Ever since his kidnapping he had enjoyed spending time outside. Sometimes, being inside made him uncomfortable - a smell vaguely reminding him of the musty, stale air, or some such.

  
  


But out here - out here he felt free, odd as that sounded.

  
  


It was late afternoon, around 4:30 and people were milling about. Joshua had to pick up some papers he had left at the conference center. It didn't take long to find the papers, as they were right where he'd left them. As he turned to leave the building, a fist connected with his jaw.

  
  


***********************


	14. Bring On the Rain: Chapter 13

***********************

  
  


"What the hell do you think you're trying to pull?" Joshua heard as he fell to the ground, instinctively rolling away from the punch.

  
  


He looked up and there stood an extremely angry Captain Simon Banks.

  
  


"I'd like to know just who the hell you think you are to be lying to the police about the disappearance of MY men? I saw you write down those names. I saw the look on your face when you did. We have cameras in that room anyway. I figured I'd have a report on my desk with names. And I was quite surprised when I didn't. I could arrest you for filing a false police report!" He picked Joshua up and slammed him against the wall, continuing his tirade, "Do you think that because you're rich, that makes you above that law? Think again Mr. Doors."

  
  


"Please hold on. I can explain," Joshua managed.

  
  


"Oh yes you will. Let's take a trip to the station." Simon began to handcuff Joshua.

  
  


"You're making a mistake . . ." Joshua started.

  
  


"We'll see about that."

  
  


With that, Simon began reading Joshua his rights. Joshua figured that further protests would accomplish nothing so he kept quiet, and allowed himself to be quietly led to a waiting police vehicle. And he had thought that this week couldn't get any worse . . .

  
  


***********************


	15. Last Part

***********************

  
  


Joshua sighed. The police had followed their standard booking procedures - fingerprinting etc. and they had left him in an interrogation room. Being a lawyer and familiar with their procedures, he knew that they were watching him through video cameras and such. But he also knew he couldn't tell them the truth. Unfortunately, Banks was not one who was going to just let it go, especially since members of his own department were involved in this. Joshua admired the fact that the captain was truly concerned for them, and wished that someone cared about him that much. He composed his face, no need for them to know how shaken he was.

  
  


Simon entered the room a moment later and sat down across from Joshua, on the other side of the table. He studied Joshua carefully, before speaking. "You know, I admired your father a lot. He was a great man. How have you been holding up since his death?"

  
  


Joshua wasn't overly surprised by Banks' starting point, "I miss my father but I'm doing okay." A pause, "Look Captain, I know what you're trying to do. Need I remind you that I'm a lawyer and I know all the tricks in the book." Joshua injected a little cockiness into his tone, wondering how Banks would react.

  
  


Banks looked irritated and Joshua pasted an amused smile on his face, masking his nervousness well.

  
  


"Fine. Then let's get to the point. You and I both know that you lied in your report. I want to know why."

  
  


Joshua leaned back in his chair, uncomfortable though it was, and remained silent, watching Banks.

  
  


"Since you are a lawyer, surely you know the seriousness of falsifying a report and hindering an investigation? Don't you?"

  
  


"I'm well aware of the potential penalties if one were to commit that crime, Captain."

  
  


"And you'd still lie?"

  
  


"What exactly makes you think I'm lying? Do I really have a reason to?"

  
  


"You tell me. What are you afraid of? Or who?" Simon added thoughtfully.

  
  


"I have no idea what you're talking about."

  
  


"Look, you're safe here. You can trust us. Just tell me what's going on."

  
  


"Captain, if you want to discuss this any further, then it'll have to be off the record."

  
  


"I can't do that."

  
  


"Then it appears, we have nothing further to talk about." Joshua stated.

  
  


Simon sighed. Before he could speak another word, Rafe stuck his head in. "Captain, glad I found you. Agent Sandoval is here. He needs to speak with you about a report."

  
  


"Okay, Rafe," Simon said, "I'll be right there." Simon looked back at Joshua. The man's eyes held panic and fear that had not been there moments ago. //If Jim were here he'd probably be able to hear his heart racing and faster breathing. What the hell could've caused this reaction?//

  
  


Simon stepped into the hall and went to the observation room next door, where Brown had been watching Simon and Joshua's discussion. Rafe followed him into the room.

  
  


"He looks like he's about to pass out," commented Rafe.

  
  


"Yeah, but he was fine until just a minute ago." Simon said.

  
  


"He freaked when Rafe came in and said that Sandoval was here." Brown added.

  
  


"Sandoval?" Simon's eyebrows furrowed, "Rafe, tell Sandoval that I was called away for a meeting and that I should return in a few hours. Also, say that I must have taken the report with me to read because it's not where it's supposed to be."

  
  


"Captain? Are you sure?" Rafe asked.

  
  


Simon nodded, "I intend to get to the bottom of this . . ."

  
  


***********************

  
  


Blair sighed, they had ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. All these hours of research had been pointless. His best friend, a man as close as a brother, was in terrible danger and he couldn't do anything to help. They had absolutely no clue where Sandoval was holding him. And as much as Blair wanted to - he couldn't go out and investigate. Joshua was the only hope they really had at the moment. Joshua was a good man -- if he weren't Blair would have been captured as well and there would be no hope for either one of them -- but he was afraid of what he was and what he might become if he turned the device back on. //That minor in psych wasn't a waste//.

  
  


Blair could sympathize with Joshua, facing the nightmares in your past was the hardest thing anyone could do. But he'd always had Jim to help him get through those times.

  
  


Jim . . .

  
  


Blair didn't even want to imagine what could happen to his Sentinel. Experiments - Torture. And there was nothing he could do. He didn't allow himself to dwell on it too much. Letting his emotions interfere would only distract him from finding Jim. He hoped Liam could talk Joshua into helping.

  
  


Blair looked up, Renee had left about an hour ago, to check her Doors International sources. Augur hovered over the computer, like he had been doing since Blair arrived. //Doesn't he ever get tired of staring at his computer screen?//

  
  


He thought back over his earlier vision and prayed that Jim was still safe.

  
  


***********************

  
  


Liam had tracked Joshua back to Cascade, Washington. After that, he had no idea where Joshua was. Sandburg seemed to believe that Joshua was the key to finding Ellison lay within reactivating the NSI. He had read some about the Sentinel powers and it seemed evident to him that Blair was telling the truth. It seemed to defy all standards of logic, but on some level it made perfect sense to Liam. He knew Renee couldn't understand it. For that matter, she barely understood or accepted Liam. Things you couldn't explain, logically, made her uneasy. She was skeptical and distrustful by nature - which was probably a good thing for someone in her position, but Liam found it extremely irritating at times.

  
  


Whether she believed in the Sentinel abilities or not was really a moot point though. To her, they were something that needed to be investigated, if found to be true, it would benefit the resistance greatly.

  
  


He sighed, their points of view were totally different. Where she saw advantages to be exploited, he saw people with families, worries and fears.

  
  


Liam was glad Renee had not accompanied him to find Joshua. The last thing Joshua needed right now was to be pushed into this, if possible.

  
  


***********************

  
  


Jim gasped as his lungs took in air, rather than that liquid crap he'd just been in. He felt his panic disappear as his senses started working again.

  
  


"Welcome back to the air-breathing world, Detective."

  
  


Jim groaned lightly.

  
  


"If you cooperate, I'm sure there will be no further need for that tank."

  
  


He looked at Sandoval. //They need my cooperation -- so they haven't caught Blair yet. Thank God//. He breathed a sigh of relief, followed by a short laugh.

  
  


"And what do you find so amusing, Detective Ellison?"

  
  


"Agent, I think you've been hanging around those Taelons for too long....you really don't understand what it is to be human anymore."

  
  


"Really Mr. Ellison? I'm not the one who is about to become a Taelon science experiment."

  
  


"God, you are REALLY pathetic, Agent Sandoval....do you honestly believe you're supposed to be scaring the hell out of me with that threat?"

  
  


"If I were you, Detective, I would be more concerned with my future."

  
  


"You know, you picked the wrong profession. You should've been an actor. You would make a great movie villain - creepiness, mystery, lack of morals and no humanity whatsoever."

  
  


"Am I to assume by those comments that you're refusing to cooperate." Sandoval's tone turned threatening.

  
  


"Yes, but Sandoval, you should watch how you ASS U ME anything."

  
  


"Put him back in the tank," Sandoval snapped at the Volunteers.

  
  


***********************

  
  


Simon reentered the interrogation room and Joshua stood up quickly.

  
  


"I had Rafe tell Sandoval that I had an important meeting, that I would be back in a few hours. And Rafe said that the report has disappeared apparently."

  
  


"Thank you." Joshua said gratefully.

  
  


"Now, please, tell me what's going on."

  
  


"Not here," Simon opened his mouth to object but Joshua emphatically said it again, "Not here."

  
  


Simon rolled his eyes and found himself wondering just how the hell Ellison and Sandburg could possibly cause him this much concern and grief with their absence.

  
  


At that moment, the door opened, interrupting them for a second time that day.

  
  


"Captain, there's a Major Kincaid here to see you. He insists that it's very urgent."

  
  


Simon sighed, "Of course it is. It's always an emergency."

  
  


Joshua said, "Captain, I need to talk to Liam after your business is taken care of."

  
  


Simon nodded, then exited the room. He walked to the front of the building where Kincaid stood, waiting patiently, "Did you find something?" he asked hopeful that Kincaid might have a clue as to where Jim and Blair were.

  
  


"No actually, I'm here to ask a favor. I'm looking for Joshua Doors and was wondering if you'd seen him. I know he's in town."

  
  


Simon laughed, "Actually, we arrested him this morning."

  
  


"For what?" Simon could hear the puzzlement in his voice.

  
  


"I have evidence to believe that he falsified information on a report he wrote regarding his kidnapping."

  
  


Understanding dawned on Liam's face, //So Banks had figured out that there was more//.

  
  


"Unfortunately, he's been rather uncooperative in providing any information."

  
  


"Then Captain Banks, I assume you'll have no objections to release him to my custody? Since we're investigating the same thing." Banks looked indignant but Liam reminded him, "As a Companion Protector, I have that right."

  
  


Simon nodded and led Liam to the interrogation room where Joshua was waiting.

  
  


Joshua was more than a little relieved to see Liam, but said nothing, keeping his composure. He was very happy that he wasn't going to have to explain everything.

  
  


***********************

  
  


Liam and Joshua exited the station in silence. It had not taken long for all the proper papers to be filed.

  
  


"Liam, thanks for saving my butt again."

  
  


"No problem."

  
  


Both men turned at the sound of footsteps behind them.

  
  


"I'm not giving up on this. You both know something about Ellison and Sandburg. And I intend to find out what it is."

  
  


"I don't really think it's a good idea for you to come with us Captain." Liam said.

  
  


"Look. Either I come with you or I follow you. Take your pick. It's that simple. And given your level of renown it should be quite easy to track both of you. Especially since I have a friend or three in the FBI."

  
  


Liam thought, then finally said, "Okay Captain. You can come with us, but you play by our rules. Do exactly as we say."

  
  


"Understood Major."

  
  


Liam then pulled out his global, and stepped away from the two men for a moment to hold a quick conversation.

  
  


***********************

  
  


Blair found himself yet again in the jungles of the Sentinel/Guide bond. He walked thru the jungle to the clearing as before.

"Hey Chief. So when are you guys coming? I can't take much more of this Sen-Dep crap. I'd much rather be fighting our villain of the week." Jim's tone was sarcastic but Blair knew him well enough to know that it wasn't entirely meant that way.

  
  


"We're working on it Jim. But we can't figure our where you are. Do you have any ideas?"

  
  


Jim shook his head, "I don't even know if I'm on Earth anymore." he paused.

  
  


"What is it Jim?"

  
  


"Sandoval's already taken me out once to question me. Something tells me that when he takes me out again, he isn't going to be nearly that patient."

  
  


"Jim, I'm sorry man, I . . ." Blair stopped and ran his hands through his hair starting to panic, "Jim what if we can't . . ."

  
  


"Don't think about that Chief. You will find me." A pause, "Time's almost up here. Listen to me Blair, no matter what happens, you're my best friend. If the worst happens, don't you every dare question that friendship. No matter what."

  
  


Blair nodded, "The same goes for you. You're my best friend."

  
  
  
  


Blair was suddenly, abruptly shaken out of the vision. "What the hell are you doing?" he cried as Jim faded from view and Augur appeared.

  
  


"We have to go now. Liam wants to meet us somewhere."

  
  


"Did he find Jim?"

  
  


"I don't think so. I've already called Renee. Let's go."

  
  


***********************

  
  


Simon paced back and forth. The trio had taken and portal to an abandoned warehouse //out in the middle of absolutely nowhere//.

  
  


Joshua and Liam were seated at a table in the corner, talking. Finally, Simon decided he'd had enough. He went over and slapped his palms on the table. "What the hell is this really all about?"

  
  


Liam and Joshua exchanged a look. Simon glared at both, then sighed.

  
  


Finally Liam started, "This information cannot leave this room. Too many lives are at stake."

  
  


Simon nodded, "Just get on with it."

  
  


Joshua began telling the story, "You were right, Captain Banks, I did lie in my report and I did it because I was afraid - afraid that Sandoval would find out the truth. He's the one behind my kidnapping." Joshua continued unemotionally, "He wanted information and he tortured me to get it, by implanting an NSI in my brain."

  
  


"NSI?" Simon questioned.

  
  


Liam explained, "A Neural Sensory Inducer. It's a device designed to enhance human senses."

  
  


"You mean like a Sentinel?"

  
  


"To some extent, yes. The device in Joshua's head is currently inactive."

  
  


"Sandoval used it to cause me excruciating pain." Simon could hear the memory in the man's voice and see the pain in his eyes. 

  
  


"Sandoval never intended to let me go. He intended to kill me. Liam is the one who saved my life. When I was interviewed by Sandoval and others, I told the story you can currently see there, that I couldn't remember. It was the only way to protect Liam and Renee, as well as myself. I'm really sorry for having to lie Captain, but I couldn't endanger my friends." Joshua stared at the table, his face tense.

  
  


Banks nodded, but before he could speak, two figures emerged from the portable portal hidden in the building. Simon faintly wondered about all the technology Major Kincaid had at his disposal. Not too many abandoned warehouses had portals in them.

  
  


"Hey Simon!" a voice called happily.

  
  


"Sandburg? What are you doing here?"

  
  


"Simon, Sandoval's got Jim. Brackett sold us out."

  
  


"Brackett?" hissed Simon, "Shit."

  
  


"They're after me too. Joshua saved my butt though. He took me to a safehouse. Didn't you get my email?"

  
  


Simon glanced at Joshua, "Yes, I did. But how was I supposed to be sure it was from you?"

  
  


"Why the hell are we meeting in a warehouse in the middle of nowhere?" Renee called as she entered the building.

  
  


***********************

  
  


"What do you mean you haven't found anything?" Banks asked angrily, "I thought you people were supposed to have resources."

  
  


"Believe me, I've tried everything I can think of. If I can't find it - it's not there to find." Augur said.

  
  


Blair watched Simon rant, and knew that he was worried. Finally he input, "I think I know the answer."

  
  


"He won't do it." Augur said softly.

  
  


"If it's the only way he will." Renee said, determined.

  
  


"Who won't what?" Simon was confused.

  
  


"Blair thinks Joshua's abilities are the answer." Liam explained.

  
  


"So what the hell is the problem?"

  
  


"To fully access the abilities, he'll have to turn the NSI back on."

  
  


"So?"

  
  


"Joshua's afraid of what will happen if he does."

  
  


"Well, he may have no choice but to do that." Simon said gruffly.

  
  


"Where is he?" asked Renee, noticing for the first time that Joshua wasn't there anymore.

  
  


***********************

  
  


Joshua sat outside the warehouse, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his knees. He was lost deep in thought, so he didn't notice when someone walked up next to him.

  
  


"You okay?"

  
  


Joshua looked up at Captain Banks, "I just want this whole mess to end."

  
  


"Liam told me Blair's theory about finding Jim. He thinks you can help him find my detective. His best friend."

  
  


"Captain, you're not going to talk me into doing something I don't want to. You don't know what I went through."

  
  


"No, I don't." admitted Simon, "But what I do know, is that the same person has Jim right now. And that Jim could be going through the very same hell you went through. Has THAT ever crossed your mind?" Joshua winced at his words and Simon thought, //Oh yeah, Simon, scare the hell out of him - that'll make him help//. 

  
  


"Maybe you don't want to help Jim, but what about humanity - what happens when the Taelons discover a way to genetically engineer enhanced humans? What will happen to your father's vision then? You're acting selfish and self-centered. I may not be able to make you help Jim, but I'm certainly not going to sit here and act like everything's fine if you don't like your friends are doing. It's only natural to be afraid. But if you let that fear control you - then Sandoval's still running your life - through fear." With those words Simon turned and walked inside, leaving Joshua alone with his thoughts.

  
  


***********************

  
  


Simon re-entered the warehouse, "Kincaid, I appreciate all the help that you and Joshua have provided, but someone's got to shake him out of it - he's being selfish and he's not thinking straight. And heck, yes, I know he basically went through hell two months ago, but he has to realize some things or we may never get Jim back." Simon sighed, "Look, I've got to get back to the station. I'll give Sandoval the original report and field off any questions I can. Just keep me apprised of what goes on, and let me know if I can help at all."

  
  


"No problem, Captain. I will."

  
  


After Simon left, Renee, Liam, Augur, Blair and Joshua returned to the former resistance HQ and they resumed their search. Joshua refused to talk to anyone and fell asleep on the couch.

  
  


Renee glanced at Joshua's sleeping form and turned to talk to Liam. Augur and Blair were huddled over the computers. "Liam, I hate to even suggest this but . . ."

  
  


"Don't." he said, anticipating her question, "He woke up with the NSI implanted in his brain. It won't help him if he wakes up and finds it's been turned back "on" again."

  
  


"I don't pretend to understand these Sentinel superpowers or whatever you call them, and I normally wouldn't suggest doing something like that, but we're running out of options and time. Augur hasn't found a thing."

  
  


"Yet."

  
  


"Liam, have you considered the possibility that there's nothing to find, for once?"

  
  


"There's always something to find, the problem is knowing where to look."

  
  
  
  


Joshua was only half asleep during the conversation, and was a little hurt that Renee had suggested they turn the NSI back on without his consent. Simon's question had stayed with him, 

  
  


i "And that Jim could be going through the very same hell you went through. Has THAT ever crossed your mind?"/i

  
  


He had tried to ignore it, but it knawed at his half-conscious mind as he drifted into a deeper stage of sleep.

  
  


***********************

  
  


iI want something, anything that will help me . . ." Sandoval finished as he released the button and paused, realizing how close he had come to saying something he shouldn't have.

  
  


Joshua, laying on the floor writhing in pain, managed, "Help you do what?"

  
  


"You're making this harder on yourself, Mr. Doors." Joshua watched anxiously as Sandoval toyed with the device. Sandoval's hand deliberately danced over the button.

  
  


"You and I both know that if I give you the information you need then you will have me killed. I have no reason to give you what you want - I can't benefit from it. And have you noticed that you get others to do your dirty work for you -- you have them kidnap me, beat me, and will have them kill me. Does your CVI allow you to feel anything? Are you even capable of feeling regret for the lives you've destroyed? The deaths you've been responsible for? What does it feel like to kill somebody? Are you sorry or is it just another day working for the Taelons?"

  
  


"Enough!" yelled Sandoval, interrupting Joshua's tirade as he then caused another jolt from the NSI. Joshua couldn't help but scream in pain.

  
  


"Now one last time - what do you know about the inner workings of the Resistance?"

  
  


"Nothing - I don't know." 

  
  


"Access codes? Passwords?"

  
  


"No." 

  
  


The questions came at rapid fire speed.

  
  


"Where is the Headquarters of the Resistance?"

  
  


"I don't know." 

  
  


"Who are the members?"

  
  


"I don't know."

  
  


"How many members are there?"

  
  


"I don't know."

  
  


Who is the leader?"

  
  


"I don't know," Joshua mumbled in his half-conscious state. At the last "I don't know,' Sandoval muttered, "I've had enough of this" and pushed that button again - the pain in his head was worse than anything he had ever felt. As Sandoval released the button Joshua gasped for air and his body was wracked with an involuntary seizure but he remained conscious, as Sandoval had promised earlier. He continued to latch onto some hope that Sandoval had been lying but his hope diminished with every passing second of pain.

  
  


"Mr. Doors, if you would just cooperate a little we could cease this distasteful activity. I do tire of getting the same answer to all my inquiries."

  
  


"Why won't you listen to my answer," Joshua managed to utter.

  
  


Sandoval studied him a moment, "Mr. Doors, why do you persist in being uncooperative?" he asked in his usual monotone. He then mashed that dreaded button again.

  
  


"Sandoval. Please." Joshua pleaded as the pain hit him again.

/i

  
  
  
  


Joshua sat up suddenly, shaking with fear, his head pounding - again. "I can't live like this anymore." he muttered.

  
  


//i "And that Jim could be going through the very same hell you went through. Has THAT ever crossed your mind?"/i//

  
  


He glanced around the room - Liam had fallen asleep sitting up on the other couch. Renee had her head leaning on Liam's shoulder. In spite of his pounding head, Joshua gave a silent almost laugh. //She'll be so embarrassed when she wakes up//.

  
  


Joshua checked his watch - 4:30 am. He sighed, he couldn't wait to take care of this. Liam had briefed Belman on the idea of reactivating the NSI, and Joshua was sure she'd do it if he called. But what he really didn't want was an audience, watching him as Belman turned that device back on. What would happen? What would the senses do to him? Renee was already plenty uncomfortable with his "enhanced senses". There was only one person who would know what was "normal" and would know what to expect. 

  
  


Joshua stood up slowly and crossed the room. Augur had crashed on his computer, literally snoring away with his head on the console. Blair lay in a cot in the corner of the room.

  
  


Gently, Joshua shook Blair awake. Blair jumped, as if he'd been dreaming, then relaxed slightly when he realized it was Joshua. "I need your help."

  
  


"What? Huh? It's . . ." Blair fumbled for his watch, "4:30 in the morning."

  
  


"I'm going to get Belman to do it. I'll try it your way. But I don't really want an audience."

  
  


Blair nodded, understanding instantly, "This is great, man! Come on, let's go."

  
  


Joshua looked surprised that Blair had immediately agreed, Blair noticed, "Look, I've been waiting for you to change your mind. I just wasn't expecting you to do it at 4:30 in the morning." Blair grinned.

  
  


"Are you psychic or something?" Joshua asked as they got in the elevator to the surface.

  
  


"Actually, I minored in psych . . ."

  
  


***********************

  
  


Joshua finished his call to Belman and clicked the global shut. She'd promised to meet them at her office in 15.

  
  


Blair and Joshua finished the walk there in silence. After entering the building, they made their way to her office. Blair took a seat in a chair outside the room. Joshua began to pace.

  
  


"Calm down." Blair said, "It's not going to help to get all worked up."

  
  


Joshua looked at him, "What's going to happen to me? The senses will be controllable right?"

  
  


"Your senses will probably be easier to control than Jim's - once you learn how."

  
  


"I don't want them."

  
  


"Jim didn't either, if that makes you feel better. But you really have no choice. If you leave the thing off, you're still affected. Isn't it better to learn to control it?"

  
  


Blair had a point, but Joshua remained silent.

  
  


"Look, you may not have chosen this, but you DO have these senses. You can either choose to accept that or you can run away. You've been running, and I think you know that it's gotten you nowhere. And from what you tell me about Sandoval, I think he'll find out eventually that you lied. But if you can control your abilities, it might just save your life."

  
  


"Do you always make this much sense?" asked Joshua wryly.

  
  


Blair grinned, "Not according to most people . . ."

  
  


***********************

  
  


Dr. Belman yawned as she stepped into her office. She didn't understand the reason this need to be done at this hour, but had easily read the urgency embedded in Joshua's voice.

  
  


Joshua was already sitting at her office, waiting for her, with another, long-haired man.

  
  


"Come on in." she said as she opened her inner office, "Who's your friend?"

  
  


"Blair Sandburg," Blair introduced himself, "I'm an anthropologist."

  
  


She eyed him skeptically and looked surprised, "An anthropologist? You look more like a . . ." she paused, fumbling for the right word.

  
  


"Neo-hippie witch doctor punk?" Blair supplied with a grin, "Don't worry - I get that a lot."

  
  


"Can we just get this done?" Joshua asked as he hopped up on the table.

  
  


"Man, you need to relax. It isn't going to help if you're already wound up before you do this. Just lay back, close your eyes and try to calm down."

  
  


Joshua complied and waited for Belman to start.

  
  


***********************

  
  


Augur groaned as he woke up. Great - he had fallen asleep on his computer. That would probably mean he'd have a sore neck all day long. Blair was nowhere in site. //Probably got tired of watching computer screens//.

  
  


He got up, stretched his legs and walked into the next room. And he did a double take when he saw Renee, head pillowed on Liam's shoulder.

  
  


"Wakey wakey." he said loudly. And as the two began to stir, he added, "Aw, ya know, you two make a really cute couple. I should go get my camera - this is what you really call a Kodak moment."

  
  


"Don't you dare." Renee snapped, glaring at both him and Liam. Liam just turned his head, so Renee couldn't see, and broke into a grin. "What are you grinning at, Smirk-boy?"

  
  


"I resent that remark." Liam said in a mock-hurt tone.

  
  


"You mean you resemble it." Augur input.

  
  


Renee gave them both another death-glare, then stood and huffed out of the room. Moments later, she stepped back in, "Where the hell is Joshua? Don't tell me he ran off again! If he did, when we get him back I'm gonna tie him to a chair and make him stay."

  
  


Augur whispered to Liam, "Sounds like we're gonna have a long day. And I would daresay that Joshua is in even deeper trouble than you or I."

  
  


***********************

  
  


Belman glanced up at the hovering anthropologist again. She had no idea why he was here. The procedure to turn the device back on was a simple one. Joshua lay, watching the screen nervously.

  
  


"Okay, it's done." she announced. Joshua sat up slowly.

  
  


"Hey man, you feel anything yet?" Blair asked. Belman watched them with interest.

  
  


"No. I feel the same."

  
  


"You're talking about the enhanced senses aren't you?" Belman asked, both looked surprised that she had known. "Liam filled me in on that. Why don't you let me run a few more scans?"

She touched Joshua's shoulder in a comforting gesture, but he jerked away. "What's wrong?"

  
  


But Joshua didn't hear. "Hot." he mumbled. "The lights . . . I can't see . . too bright." The lights had suddenly become like white-hot suns. The beeping from one of Belman's instruments had gone from a small irritation to deafening. Every sound thundered through his head. Everything he touched felt either burning hot or ice-cold. The hospital smell threatened to suffocate. He slumped next to the wall, hunching over instinctively trying to get away from everything. "Please make it stop."

  
  


Blair knew what was happening. "Doc, turn off the lights, and all the machines in here. Make things as quiet as possible." He then went over, knelt down next to Joshua and began to speak softly, "Okay, listen to me. I know your senses are overloading. I'm going to do what I can to help you, but you have to listen to me. Just concentrate on one thing - the sound of my voice. Now, I want you to picture a dial, one that you can turn up and turn down. It's on full blast right now, but just picture yourself turning it down."

  
  


Joshua relaxed slightly, so Blair knew that it had worked some - that or turning off the offending sensory inputs.

  
  


Joshua spoke softly, almost inaudible to Blair's ears, "I'm scared, please, help me control them. It's better than before, but I can't make it go down any more."

  
  


"I'm here, man. We can't really go anywhere or do anything til you get some control so we might as well start now."

  
  


***********************

  
  


Augur's communicator beeped right in the middle of one of Renee's snide remarks. After attempting to contact Joshua, unsuccessfully and attempting to find Blair, she had ranted for a good little while about how irresponsible and selfish Joshua was behaving. When it beeped, she stopped mid-sentence and raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to answer, so he did.

  
  


"Brackett! What do you want?" Augur asked harshly.

  
  


"Merely trying to help, my friend. I'll give you the location of the facility where Detective Ellison is being held."

  
  


"And what do you want in return?"

  
  


"The protection of the resistance from . . . other elements and some monetary compensation would also be appropriate."

  
  


Renee took the global from Augur, "And why should we trust you? Why would you sell out Sandoval?"

  
  


"Augur hasn't told you? I'm an amoralist. Anyway, the only way you'll see Ellison again is if I sell you the information. I'll contact you tomorrow at this time." He ended the call.

  
  


"I don't suppose you were able to trace that?" Renee asked.

  
  


"Brackett has some pretty sophisticated equipment, and used some sort of scrambler. The thing is, he may have great equipment but as soon as the stuff hits the black market, a counter measure pops up. And I'm one of the first to have access to those." Augur grinned.

  
  


"And . . ."

  
  


"I can descramble and trace the call. I can't pinpoint an exact location, but I can get you a regional idea of where he is. It'll take a little time though."

  
  


"Get on it." she said, "I'm going to see if I can find Mr. Sensitivity." Renee muttered.

  
  


***********************

  
  


Joshua sighed. Blair had helped him get enough control that they had been able to turn the lights up most of the way and turn the machines back on. Mentally, he was exhausted, and every sound was louder than normal, every light was brighter, every smell - more pungent. "We need to get back soon. Did you happen to call and tell them where we were?"

  
  


"Ummm, nope. And we'll go back when you're ready. Remember, we do have to cross several major roads. You gotta be able to handle that."

  
  


Joshua nodded.

  
  


***********************

  
  


Jim's senses suddenly kicked back in again. //ooo, not a good sign. They've either got Blair or I'm fixing to be in some really really deep trouble.//

  
  


Jim slowly opened his eyes, //Oh hell, he's still here//.

  
  


They had lowered him onto a table. Jim sat up slowly. Sandoval stood in front of him, giving him an unreadable stare.

  
  


"Mr. Ellison, I'm going to give you one more chance to tell us where your friend is. You should know, that if we are unable to find him, we'll have to approach the problem by other means. We had originally intended to use Mr. Sandburg's knowledge to find out about your senses and how to use them. Unfortunately, since we are unable to do so, we'll have to discover what makes you tick ourselves . . ."

  
  


Jim shuddered internally, //Nope, that didn't sound good - not at all//.

  
  


***********************

  
  


"Now look, if you need to stop at all on the way back - let me know. And keep those sunglasses on." Blair told Joshua as they walked down the street. "You know, I think everything might actually turn out okay."

  
  


Suddenly a horn sounded right next to them. Joshua winced visibly, took a sharp intake of air and stepped sideways away from it.

  
  


They stopped walking. //Or not// thought Blair, "Just get your bearings back, man. You're fine. Relax. Take a deep breath."

  
  


"Blair?"

  
  


"Yeah?"

  
  


"I can hear people's heartbeats . . ." Joshua said, fascination in his voice.

  
  


"I know. Bet these abilities could come in handy in the business world when you're making deals and stuff."

  
  


"Oh definitely."

  
  


"Let's try something." Blair glanced around, searching, "See that black car - the one parked way down there on the side of the road?" Joshua nodded. "Tell me who's in it and what's going on."

  
  


"Spy on them?"

  
  


"Hey man, just a random test."

  
  


Joshua concentrated for a minute, then said "Well, there's three people in the car. Two guys - one is an older man. The third person is a woman, she's talking on her cell phone. Sounds like they're looking for someone."

  
  


Blair grinned, "Sounds good to me, especially since I don't know." He paused a moment. "Oh here's an oldie. That flower shop across the way - see if you can smell the roses in the window."

  
  


Joshua rolled his eyes, "Guess that gives a new meaning to the old saying."

  
  


"So, anyway, why did you change your mind about the sensory thing?"

  
  


"Why do you think? You're the one who minored in psych." Joshua grinned.

  
  


"I think you did it because Jim's being held by the same guy, and you don't want what happened to you to happen to anyone else."

  
  


"Maybe you should've majored in psych."

  
  


"Nah, then you wouldn't be able to benefit from all my Sentinel knowledge."

  
  


"True. Seriously though, I'll do what I can to help your friend." They crossed the final street, and entered St. Michael's. Joshua ran his finger down the DNA scanner and the two got into the elevator. Joshua cocked his head, listening in fascination to the sounds the elevator made.

  
  


Below, Joshua stepped out first, taking in everything. Blair was right behind him.

  
  


"Where the hell have you two been?" Renee stalked up, practically in Joshua's face. "I am so tired of your pity parties where you run off all the time. How are we going to accomplish anything when we're having to look for you all the time?"

  
  


Joshua winced and took a step back.

  
  


"And you," Renee turned to Blair, "Don't you realize how dangerous it is for you to be out and about?"

  
  


"Hey, whoa, chill out. We were careful . . ."

  
  


"Careful doesn't cut it. What you did was selfish, reckless, careless,"

  
  


"Hold on just a minute," Blair objected, stepping between Renee and Joshua, "You're not being fair."

  
  


"Fair? And you're being fair? By what warped standard? And Joshua is too scared to help your friend - someone's gotta tell it like it is."

  
  


"Just stop right there. No one here would like to find Jim more than I would. If you'll just give us a minute to explain . . ."

  
  


"I turned the NSI back on Renee," Joshua stated quietly. "And do you know that all day long I've been working hard to try and get some small measure of control over my senses, which have been going haywire." Joshua's voice was low but his tone held quiet fury. "It would have been nice to think that you had enough respect for me to let me explain rather than immediately jumping down my throat. It would also have been nice to talk TO me about the NSI rather than talking to Liam about turning it back on without my knowledge."

  
  


Renee's face twitched in surprise at that. "If you hadn't been so selfish in the first place there would have been no need for that suggestion."

  
  


Liam, Augur and Blair took this opportunity to exit, leaving Joshua and Renee alone.

  
  


"I thought you were supposed to be my friend. Apparently you only care about yourself and your goals - what's important to you. The only reason you want to rescue Jim is to take away the Taelons' potential advantage. You don't really care about helping him. And my senses are a means to that end." Joshua paused in his tirade, realizing that he might have said too much. "Don't you realize that just two months ago . . ."

  
  


"You were in hell? Yes, I know that. Everyone knows that. It's time for you to move on. Get over it. Do you know what I spent that time doing? I was doing your job, my job, plus my resistance job. And any spare moment I had beyond that, and more than a little of the time on the job, I was doing everything possible to find you. I'm not perfect, and I've made mistakes. Yes, I was wrong to suggest what I did and I was wrong to not let you explain, but if you truly believe that I only care for myself then I'll leave. Just say the word - Boss." She turned and started to leave.

  
  


"Renee, I'm sorry." Joshua said.

  
  


"So am I."

  
  


***********************

  
  


(Meanwhile)

  
  


"I've got something to show you guys," Augur whispered as they left the room. "I was able to get a regional location on Brackett's position."

  
  


"Where is he?" asked Blair eagerly.

  
  


"Somewhere in the Carolinas."

  
  


"That doesn't mean that's where Sandoval is holding Ellison though." Liam said.

  
  


"But at least it's a start." Blair said.

  
  


"Well, maybe if World War III gets resolved in our lifetime, we can do something." Augur commented.

  
  


"The problem is that they're both wrong and both too stubborn to admit it."

  
  


"Come on, I've had about enough of this." Liam said. Blair and Augur exchanged a worried glance and followed.

  
  


Liam caught Renee's arm as she huffed away, "Wait a second."

  
  


"Leave me alone, Liam."

  
  


"Renee, we don't need to start fighting amongst ourselves. You and I both know that. You are and Joshua both have valid points. And I'm not excusing everything he said, but it wouldn't hurt for you to be a little more sympathetic. We need to work fast if we're going to save Detective Ellison."

  
  


Renee glared at him but slowly nodded.

  
  


Joshua came up to them, avoiding Renee's eyes. "What's next?"

  
  


"Augur has located three possible locations. All are high security facilities and I'd rather not break into the wrong one, so Joshua, we'll need your abilities to tell if we have the right place. Blair will help you. Renee, I'll need your help to break into whichever facility we need to, if any. Augur, you'll stay here and see if you can get a more exact location."

  
  


They all nodded.

  
  


***********************

  
  


"I warn you Detective, our way will be infinitely more painful."

  
  


Sandoval studied Jim's face, "Okay then, I'll be back in a few hours and we'll begin. I have to gather a few . . . instruments that the procedure will require. Mr. Brackett, you'll keep an eye on him." Sandoval leaned in closer and whispered, "And if anything happens to him, you will find yourself in extremely unpleasant circumstances."

  
  


Brackett nodded and said aloud, "I'll be happy to, Agent."

  
  


***********************

  
  


"This isn't it."

  
  


"Are you sure Joshua?" asked Liam.

  
  


"The building really is abandoned. I can't hear any voices."

  
  


"Now THAT is debatable." Renee remarked.

  
  


"Thank you for your confidence, Ms. Palmer." Joshua retorted dryly.

  
  


"No problem."

  
  


Liam ignored their comments, "Augur's next possibility is about thirty miles away. We need to head that way."

  
  


They arrived near the second building half an hour later. Liam had thought it better to avoid the portal system. And of course, a friend of Augur's in the area was able to procure them a van, which Liam instructed Blair to park in a gathering of trees.

  
  


They climbed out of the van, and Liam surveyed the area. Not much at all. It looked as abandoned as the last. He heard Blair quietly instructing Joshua.

  
  


"I don't know how to make it work. It just happens . . ."

  
  


"I'm not entirely sure how it works either. Jim and I always seem to know or figure things out. Just focus on trying to see or hear something. Remember, I told you about imagine turning up a "dial" on one sense or another? Just keep doing that. It also appears that you really won't have to worry about zoning." Blair paused, seeing the look of intense concentration on his face, "You getting anything?"

  
  


"This has to be it." Joshua muttered.

  
  


"And what makes you think that?" Renee asked

  
  


"Someone's coming out." Joshua said. The group withdrew into the trees.

  
  


None other than Agent Ronald Sandoval, exited the building. He scanned the area with his eyes, and apparently satisfied that everything was secure, began walking into the distance, most likely to a portal or shuttle.

  
  


"I'd say that this is the place." Liam said

  
  


"Where's the high security part to it?" asked Renee.

  
  


"Augur?" Liam asked, speaking into the global.

  
  


"I'm on it. There don't appear to be any guards but Liam, it looks like there are lots of security devices."

  
  


"There are only two people in there Liam." Joshua said.

  
  


"Okay. Augur, how do you we get in there?"

  
  


"It takes a password combination."

  
  


"Can't you get it?"

  
  


"Sending it now." Augur grinned. "Uh, Liam. There is a security system, I can't override it. Only one person can enter or exit at a time, within a ten minute window. After entering or exiting, the system shuts down for 5 minutes. Now with the proper code, Sandoval's personal code - which I've provided, courtesy of the Agent himself, you can get around it, but you have to be inside to transmit the code . . ."

  
  


"Why can't Ronnie just make things easy? The Resistance is going to break in anyway."

  
  


"I'll go." Joshua said.

  
  


"Why you?" Renee asked.

  
  


"Because you and Liam can't afford to be seen near this place. And even if I were captured, it wouldn't be very surprising for anyone. You, on the other hand . . ." Joshua trailed off, "Besides, my ability to 'hear voices' should give me an advantage, right?."

  
  


"You do know that if you get in trouble - we can't help you." Joshua nodded, "Okay. I'm going to forward the information to your global. You get in there, wait 5 minutes, then transmit the code and we're okay."

  
  


"And you should take this just in case," Renee said calmly, handing him a gun.

  
  


Joshua put his hand around the handle of the gun . . . the last time he had held a gun, he had nearly killed his father. He sighed, trying to put his fears out of his mind, and said calmly, "Okay. I'll see you in five minutes."

  
  


"Hey man, be careful." Blair said.

  
  


Joshua walked up to the entrance and punched in the combination. A moment later the door swished open - and he entered, holding his gun. The door shut behind him, leaving him in total darkness.

  
  


***********************

  
  


Brackett grinned at Jim when they heard the outer door open and close. Jim tried to bring his hearing fully on-line so that he could listen, to see if it was Sandoval, but his senses were still fuzzy from the sensory deprivation.

  
  


"Sounds like it didn't take Agent Sandoval too long to get his equipment." Brackett sneered, and he turned towards the door, anticipating Sandoval's entrance.

  
  


Jim sprung into action, forcing his body to move, and knocked Brackett off his feet. The gun clattered to the floor a few feet away. Jim's hands were bound, so he used both to keep punching until Brackett lay unconscious.

  
  


In one movement, he scooped up the gun and aimed it at the door and waited.

  
  


Footsteps sounded outside the door and it slowly opened. "Detective Ellison?"

  
  


"Who the hell are you?" Jim asked the figure, standing in the doorway.

  
  


"My name is Joshua Doors. Blair's been working with some friends of mine to find you." Jim looked at him accessingly.

  
  


Joshua moved to untie Jim's hands. "You saved Blair from them, didn't you?" asked Jim softly.

  
  


Joshua nodded, "And he's been helping me with the same thing he's been helping you with."

  
  


"You're a Sentinel too?" Jim asked, surprised.

  
  


"To some extent. I'll explain later. Right now, we need to get out of here."

  
  


"I don't suppose Sandoval will be too happy to find that I'm not here. Unfortunately for someone else, it looks they WILL be here." Jim commented indicating Brackett.

  
  


Joshua was busy at a control panel, typing in the code that would allow them out. Jim stood behind him watching. "Okay, it's done. Let's go." Joshua said.

  
  


Joshua and Jim ran out the front doors and practically ran into Liam and Renee. Blair was just behind, and it was obvious to Jim that he was doing his standard 'not staying in the truck' routine.

  
  


"Jim!!" Blair hugged his Sentinel, "Are you okay?"

  
  


"I'm okay Chief. My senses are a little crazy, but they're starting to re-adjust. But we better save the story for later because I don't want to be near this place when Sandoval gets back."

  
  


"I'll second that." said Joshua.

  
  


The group ran back to the waiting van and drove back toward D.C.

  
  


***********************

  
  


The entire group returned to Augur's abode, planning to stay safely out of Sandoval's reach for the evening.

  
  


Jim had borrowed a global to contact Simon and let him know that both he and Blair were safe and, surprisingly, considering past misadventures, uninjured, "Yeah Simon, I'm okay. Just a little tired. Okay, I will. Thanks Simon."

  
  


"Hey Blair, Simon gave us a week of vacation."

  
  


"Oh man, that's great! Maybe we could go down to Peru and visit some of the archaeological sites we missed last time."

  
  


"Don't get excited, Chief. All I want to do is go back to the loft and sleep for a week."

  
  


"Oh no." Blair groaned.

  
  


Joshua watched the two of them banter back and forth, wishing he had a friend like that. He and Renee had decided to both forget the fight. He wasn't entirely sure either of them would, but that was another matter entirely. Renee had gone on home to her apartment rather than stay and talk. He sighed.

  
  


"So, Blair, you found another Sentinel to pester." Jim commented. Blair laughed at that.

  
  


Jim came over to Joshua, "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

  
  


Joshua nodded.

  
  


"First, I wanted to thank you for your help. Thanks to you and your friends, Sandoval didn't capture Blair, and you were able to get me out of the mess I was in."

  
  


"No problem at all. Sandoval's not exactly the most pleasant person to be kidnapped by."

  
  


"No joke." Jim said, "He's not exactly a pleasant person, period." a pause followed, "I know about what happened to you. Blair told me about that and your senses too, last night, or was it this morning?, at the doc's office." Jim made a face, showing what he thought of doctors in general. "You seem to have good control of your senses."

  
  


"I don't know how . . ."

  
  


"But yet you do control them. Don't you?"

  
  


"Yeah."

  
  


"When I found out about my senses, the thing I had to learn was to trust my instincts more, and to trust someone else. Your friends here know about it, but if I were you I wouldn't tell anyone else about it. Because you aren't affected by the zone outs, there's really no need. And don't fall into the trap of worrying over whether or not people will think you're crazy. If your instinct tells you something - listen to it. It will save your life. If you ever need help with anything -- just call us. I know Blair, Simon, and I will help you." Jim then grinned, "Simon also told me about how he arrested you. He wants you to know that he got rid of any records of that."

  
  


"Thanks." Joshua grinned back. "And don't worry about Sandoval trying anything again. Augur will take care of that."

  
  


"How?"

  
  


"Well, he sent Sandoval an anonymous email, saying basically that if he ever tried to capture you or Blair again, that concrete information of his and the Taelons' involvement would be released to the media."

  
  


"Now I'm sure he's thrilled about that!"

  
  


"He's far beyond furious." Joshua said.

  
  


"Well, Joshua, Blair and I are going to take off, as soon as I can drag him out of here. Simon gave us a week vacation, so we'll probably go fishing or something. Maybe I'll even let him drag me to some of that archaeology stuff that he wants to see."

  
  


Liam came up behind them, "Take care Detective."

  
  


Jim nodded his thanks, then said "Hey, Chief, let's go." The two started to walk away but Jim turned, "Oh yeah, I wouldn't recommend Cascade as a good place to have your next conference. It's not exactly the safest place on Earth."

  
  


***********************

  
  


1 Hour later

  
  


"Hey Jim. Did you know that Major Kincaid was involved in covert ops. Liam took over his identity for some reason."

  
  


"Really? That's unusual."

  
  


"Exactly what about covert ops is usual?"

  
  


"Or an anthropologist who looks like a hippie, working with the police?"

  
  


Blair rolled his eyes, "I'm glad you're okay Jim. I was really worried about you."

  
  


"Me too Chief, me too."

  
  


***********************

  
  


EPILOGUE

  
  


"The NSI is working fine. Have you had any more headaches since it was reactivated?"

  
  


"Nope. I feel fine."

  
  


Sandoval entered the room a moment later.

  
  


"What can I do for you Agent?" Belman asked. Joshua sat on the table, watching Sandoval.

  
  


"I'm here on official Taelon business." he stated, his tone containing hostility and something akin to distaste. "I need you to get me this information." He handed her his global, open to a screen with a list of names. "Now."

  
  


Belman nodded, "I'll be right back."

  
  


After Belman left, Sandoval turned to Joshua, "Quite a coincidence running into you Mr. Doors. I presume you are feeling well." His tone was uncaring.

  
  


"I'm fine, thanks," Joshua said distractedly.

  
  


"I'm sure you'll be glad to know that Detective Ellison was recovered."

  
  


"That's great!" Joshua said, attempting to sound enthusiastic.

  
  


"Though we were unable to catch the abductors, not that you were much help with that."

  
  


"I can't give you what I don't have." Joshua said neutrally.

  
  


Sandoval glared at him, "I bet that this situation has brought back some memories of your own abduction."

  
  


"What are you saying?" Joshua asked, his anger and hatred of Sandoval showing in his voice.

  
  


"The situation is remarkably similar. It must be tough for you." Sandoval's tone was derogatory and unsympathetic.

  
  


Joshua sat quietly, thinking for a minute, then said, "You should know since you're the one that behind both of them."

  
  


A look of shock crossed Sandoval's face, and he quickly said, "You know, after you've been through such a traumatic experience, I *very* much doubt that a court of law would be able to uphold any claims you made about your experience..."

  
  


"What is that Sandoval, some kind of threat?" Joshua asked.

  
  


"Take it how you want to. I wouldn't pursue that particular line of thinking, Mr. Doors. It could be potentially hazardous to your continued existence."

  
  
  
  


TO BE CONCLUDED 

IN THE SEQUEL


End file.
